Undeniable
by xxDirectionerLovexx
Summary: Addie didn't know if it was coincidence or Fate that landed her in a pub that night, sipping something pink out of a glass with a cute guy smiling down at her.  But whatever it was she knew it was the start of something amazing. Harry StylesxOC
1. Chapter 1

Undeniable  
>Harry Styles x OC<p>

Chapter 1: "To New Friends"

It was a rainy day in London. The sky was a dreary shade of gray and the clouds were leaking heavily on the city below. The city was buzzing with activity, the people crowding the streets with umbrellas and raincoats. It was the end of the day for most of the city employees, Big Ben smiling down on the Londoners, cueing happy hour for those who had quite enough of their desk jobs and cubicles for the day. Of course it was also the signal for many to get out of bed and onto their evening jobs. In a few hours the streets would be alive with a whole new sort of crowd and the London night life would begin.

Addison Layne Warner had finally settled in after her week long trek through London's streets. She, being an American university student from the west coast of the US, was just now getting accustomed to the time change. Her body no longer fought the urge to sleep during odd hours and insomnia was no longer her enemy at night. It only took seven days of sleep deprivation and lax reflexes on the job, but now that it was Friday, she was feeling more rested than ever.

She blamed a mix up in paperwork that landed her in London the night before her internship at the British Museum. It had been one of the most chaotic days since her back to back finals last month and even then she'd been able to get some rest. But she wasn't about to waste her time snoozing in some nook in the museum when she should be doing research and taking notes. It was easier for the rest of the interns who had been flown in five days earlier to adjust to the city and its time zone. There were fifteen of them total. All of them between the ages of 20 and 23 with a long list of impressive qualifications like her own. Three of them, including herself had come all the way from the U.S., yes three from every country. Whilst the U.S. had a pool of over 5,000 applicants, the pools for the other countries had been significantly larger due. 7,000 had applied from France, 8,000 from Germany, 10,000 from China and a whopping 11,500 from jolly old England herself. The pools were cut down to five countries a year, those five being the ones with the most applicants. The U.S. had only beaten India by about a hundred.

She was one of the lucky ones.

Though, her gran would have told her it had nothing to do with luck. "Fate," she'd say. "It's Fate that brings you where you need to be." To Addie it was more or less her 12-page qualifications packet demonstrating her academic, linguistic, and professional competencies, as well as her five impeccable letters of reference from her department heads and esteemed professors. It had been particularly helpful that she spoke three languages; the minimum qualification was two – including English.

She had been raised well. Being the youngest of five children as well as the only girl was tough at times, especially on their gran who had become their legal guardian when Addie was only seven years old. She didn't like the dark memories of her parents death, the details still jumbled in her mind as she remembered the police coming to the door, the crash footages on the news and then of course the funeral. She had never been too close with her parents, who chose to work more than spend time with their children, but she still found herself missing them from time to time. Especially her mom.

But she would never complain about her upbringing. Her gran had saw to it that they enjoyed their childhoods, but still grew up under a rigorous curriculum, even outside of school. Sports, music, languages, academics, and literature were Addie's friends growing up. It had been her parents' wish to see all of them grow to be well-rounded individuals, especially Peter, her eldest brother who was named after their father and expected to become just the man he had been. Peter didn't mind. He enjoyed law and he enjoyed being successful. He was only 26 and already he was married with a child and running the Warner family law firm. Just because Addie was the youngest of the five, she wasn't spoiled or let off the hook for the fast track to success. In fact, most of the time she felt like she was working harder just to prove herself. Luckily, her gran thought the children needed a little fun in their lives every now and then, otherwise they might all be like the rest of the snobby goody-two-shoes that walked the hallways of their prep schools.

Addie liked her life, loved it even, but there were times when she felt that she had been sheltered. She wanted to have fun and let loose, but she wasn't sure how to do that on her own. She would never tell her family, but that was another reason she'd applied to the internship in London. She wanted to get away from everything. She had a few friends and a rocky relationship with her now ex-boyfriend Wes. He was just another reason to add to her list of things that made her want to leave for the summer. And what a summer it was turning out to be. The week was over and while she was thoroughly enjoying her internship, she ready to thoroughly enjoy her freedom for the weekend.

So now she was making her way down the large steps with her red umbrella in a sea of black ones. She was nearly at the bottom when she heard her name, oddly enough, being shouted behind her. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, recognizing the familiar America accent and saw Kyle Crawford, a fellow intern, making his way to where she had stopped.

"Hey," he said, out of breath. She glanced at him curiously.

"Weren't you in the lab today? I thought those guys didn't let anyone out before 8?" she laughed, referring to the rotation she had taken just the night before. The restoration lab was one of the most interesting places she's been assigned to so far, though the scientists were workaholics who basically had to be forced to leave.

"I'm rather convincing, and it's Friday so they were pretty understanding by my need to get the hell out of there," Kyle replied causing Addie to laugh.

"Yeah it's been one of those weeks hasn't it?" she asked. "Want to catch a cab with me back to the flats?"

"Thanks," he responded and stood next to her as she awaited her turn to catch the attention of a passing taxi driver. "So I'm sure you're exhausted, what with you coming in Sunday night and all."

"Actually I'm feeling much better. I've finally caught up with the rest of the group so don't write me off just yet. I'll be on top of my game next week," she joked. He laughed and nodded. Addie got the impression that she had just interrupted him so she refrained from continuing her joke any further and just waited for him to speak.

"I'm sure you'll be great," he said awkwardly and she raised an eyebrow. "So, since you're well rested, how do you feel about getting something to eat later? My treat?" Addie froze momentarily, the rain pouring all around her and she wondered if the sound had caused her to mistake Kyle's words for a date proposition. She had been sure he was interested in Melanie, the French intern from Paris. But he'd said food and he'd offered to pay, that definitely sounded similar to a date. Then again, there weren't many people they knew in this city, perhaps it was just a friendly dinner offer, or so she hoped.

"Uh yeah Kyle, that'd be nice," she finally said as the taxi approached. Kyle smiled, charmingly as he opened the door and let her hop in first.

It was a short 10 minute drive on a normal day and at a normal time, but rush hour traffic was horrific. It was a good half hour of Addie sitting there, damp from the storm as she listen to Kyle talk about his family of doctors in Connecticut. Yes, Kyle was one of _those_ guys, complete with a complicated dysfunctional family and a trust fund that he couldn't touch for another four years. He was an Ivy League guy, Yale to be specific and liked to flaunt that, or so she'd noticed. He was spoiled, she'd gotten that after talking to him for five minutes on orientation day. She'd been somewhat intrigued by his handsome looks. His hair was a light sandy-blond color completely contrasting her own dark locks. Though they shared similar eyes, light blue and piercing. That was his best feature which had been immediately written off once he opened his mouth. Arrogance. It was something she couldn't stand in a man. There was a difference between confidence and arrogance, and when she was presented with the latter, it was an immediate turn off.

Which is why she desperately hoped tonight wasn't in fact a date and that he had in fact just asked her out because they temporarily lived in the same building. She wasn't a prude, not really, and she was definitely not opposed to some ridiculously romanticized fling that would end in false promises to keep in touch. But she wasn't looking for love and she certainly wasn't looking to get involved with a douche like Kyle. Addie didn't believe in love, not like the storybooks anyways. She knew one day she'd settle down and get married. She enjoyed the sensation of a sweet kiss and the touch of man's hand on her thigh. But she wasn't sure if she'd ever find that thing that so many of her friends from the past had described as the greatest feeling on earth…love. Addie was perfectly content with a guy who was good in the sack and who could respect her enough to give her space when she needed it. Said ex-boyfriend wasn't exactly fond of her lack of enthusiasm when it came to most things.

Hence the EX part.

She had been relieved when she'd closed her apartment door behind her, leaving her in the rather roomy, yet empty dimness that was her private flat. She loved the space and loved that she didn't have to share it with a roommate. She preferred living alone just as she did in California.

Kyle told her he'd pick her up at 8 o'clock, leaving her plenty of time to lollygag around before she started getting ready. After she was satisfied that she didn't look frumpy yet not desperate either, she sat on the covered balcony and read a few chapters in her book before she heard her cell 'ding.' She pulled the iPhone over to her, a phone she was still unfamiliar with since her brother Jake and gifted it to her just before she'd shipped out for London. He'd be very specific about how to use in whilst over here and though she was sort of getting the hang of it, she was really missing her blackberry about now.

She slid the 'unlock' bar open, only to find a text from Kyle who said he was on his way up to get her. She sighed and placed a post-it in her book to mark her place and grabbed her purse. She looked up at the clock as she sat silently at the table near the door; he was going to be right on time, she thought, 'how charming.' She rolled her eyes at the punctuality, not sure why the admirable trait was irritating but she couldn't help but feel annoyed with ever slow tick of the second hand. The light rapping against her door signaled his arrival, right on cue, and she opened the door with a forced smile.

The rest of the night was well executed on his part. He was well mannered, asked her about her family, laughed at all her ill-timed jokes, and told her how beautiful she looked in her casual attire. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant, but one that was local enough that she didn't feel trapped in a tourist hub. She was polite and not at all rude when he made a few passes at her that she brushed off as simple compliments. Addie was a cynic and was slightly naïve when it came to guys. She'd admit that.

So she was slightly surprised when they walked out and he tried to kiss her.

"Whoa, Kyle…wait," she said pulling away as he grabbed her around her small waist. He didn't let go but he smiled and stopped, looking at her expectantly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," he said, amused as he leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her hand between their faces.

"Kyle stop," she said seriously, more force than she had before and he paused with a frown.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe that you aren't interested? You've been flirting with me all night," Kyle complained. He pulled her closer, this time making Addie feel slightly claustrophobic in his grasp. "Come on just relax and stop trying to control everything. Have a little fun." He succeeded in placing his lips against hers with significant force that caused her to feel the need to struggle against his hold. He was bigger than her 5 ft. 3 frame, at least by a foot, but she wasn't giving up just because he was getting what he wanted. So instead of giving in, she shoved him away.

"I said stop!" she warned him, raising her voice and placing her fingers in her handbag, secretly searching for the pepper spray keychain that she was hoping she wouldn't have to use.

"What's your problem?" he asked her, holding his hands out and shrugging. "I take you out for a nice dinner, we talk, you seem completely into me, I don't see the issue."

"Well if you can't see the problem, then you clearly don't understand that I am in fact, not at all interested in making out with you or anything else that you had in mind for tonight." He scoffed at this. "So don't touch me."

"You know, Oliver said you seemed like a prude but I pegged you for something else," he said cryptically and Addie wondered who else had been discussing her personal life behind her back during work hours, besides Oliver, from Germany who had been so nice to her this past week. "Private schools, crazy friends, rich dead parents."

"Excuse me?" she asked, insulted by his words.

"The kind of girl with issues, which you clearly have plenty of. Just not the right ones to let me into your pants obviously," he laughed only to receive a loud smack against his cheek in return with all the anger pulsing through her veins at his comment.

"And to think I thought you were just a prick with a trust fund. Turns out you're one of those date rape frat guys who doesn't like to hear the word 'no' ever." She had plenty more words for him, to describe the personality that she had seen way too much of at Berkeley, but her thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed both of her arms tightly once more and started dragging her across the parking lot. She was ready to scream, certainly someone would hear her plea. But before she got the chance she heard a loud shout from nearby.

"Oi! What the hell you doing man?" the male voice, clearly a Brit, called out. Kyle stopped, looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Mind your own business dude, this doesn't concern you!" he yelled back steadily. Addie made her best attempted to step away from Kyle, who kept his grasp tightly around her wrist, and she looked in the direction of the two oncoming figures and felt her panic diminish by the second.

"Yeah but the lady doesn't look too keen on you touching her, I think she made that clear yeah?" the other voice, deeper but every bit as British added. Kyle laughed. The night lamps finally shown down on the figures and she saw two fairly tall men dressed in smart button downs and jeans. One was carrying a blazer while the other adjusted a button on his before crossing his arms. It was difficult to make out all of their features in the dim lightly, but she did notice that each seemed to be large enough to get her out of a situation should her next plan backfire.

"No one asked for your commentary man, just back off," Kyle warned, letting her wrist go finally as he approached the others. They were closer now and the taller of the two, with the dark curls glanced of her at her.

"You alright there love?" he asked her and she brushed a dark curl from her face as she nodded. After her confirmation he looked back and Kyle and shook his head in frustration. "If I were you man, I'd piss off and leave 'er alone."

"Well I'm not you bro and she's coming with me," Kyle said and Addie shook her head as he reached for her arm once more. Both the guys stepped towards them but stopped as Addie swung her arm back and gave everything she had into connecting her fist with Kyle's face. It was his nose that she heard crack under the force of her punch and she could tell by the shout of pain that it had the desired effect.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone asshole!" she growled, adjusting her purse as she nursed her fist. It was the first time she'd ever punched anyone out of anger but her brother's had taught her well. Jake would be proud. Though she wasn't planning on telling him the details of the situation, it would only bring out the protective brother speech. He'd have her shipped back to the states before she could figure out how to hang up her stupid iPhone.

"Find your own way back to the flats then bitch," he muttered as he held his nose, walking in the opposite direction. Addie just smiled and waved sarcastically. Good riddance, she thought.

"Well done there," she heard from behind her, startling her momentarily before she remembered that there were onlookers. Both started clapping, their expressions congratulating her on her successful defense strategy and she failed in her attempt not to smile.

"Thanks, I know how to take care of myself. But I appreciate the help nonetheless," she said, rubbing her knuckles that were now an angry shade of pink.

"You and your boyfriend have a row?" asked curly and she rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, not even a friend actually. He's just a guy I work with," she replied. Curly raised his eyebrow in response and looked at his friend.

"What do you think Jer? Should we get this little minx some ice or just a boxing glove?"

"Don't give her a hard time Harry," the other responded, laughing. "Come on love what's your name?" Addie grinned at their joke before assessing the situation. Two strangers in a city she wasn't overly familiar with, in a dark parking lot, and she was outnumbered. She could probably take them if she needed to, but their eyes seemed genuine in their gaze towards her so she decided to trust them, for now anyways.

"Well I guess that depends," she started, receiving eager expressions in return, waiting for her conditions. "Are you the kind of guys who rescue damsels only to get all handsy after the other guy is out of the way, or are you just normal rapists?"

"Wow, she's got jokes," Harry replied, surprised at her attempt at lightening the situation.

"I'd said we're the kind of guys who have had an impossibly long week and need to unwind and would definitely welcome female company," the other said in response to her question.

"And we prefer our sexual partners to be consenting," Harry added for laughs. "We aren't your run of the mill, date rape frat guys here love."

"Well in that case," she said extending her hand with a smile. "I'm Addison Warner." It was Harry who grabbed her hand first, his firm grip warm on her chilled hands as he examined the pink marks on her knuckles. He looked up at her with a charming smile and for the first time Addie realized that he was more than a little attractive.

"I'm Harry," he said and she could tell that he momentarily considered reaching into kiss her cheek, as she was starting to realize was a common custom around here, but he opted not to and just smiled before placing her hand in that of his friend. "And this is Jeremy."

"Pleased to meet you both," she said kindly as she let Jeremy shake her hand a few times before letting go. "So you mentioned something about your lack of female company?" she reminded them and both grinned.

"Yes! We're headed out to meet some friends at a local pub. Care to join and tell us where you learned to punch like Mohammed Ali?" Jeremy asked.

"Only if the first drink's on you," she joked.

"Sorry love, first drink's on me. Jer will buy you whatever you want after that. Right Jer?" Harry interrupted and Jeremy just nodded, agreeing with his friend before leaning in towards her.

"He'll be too busy buying the rest of the bar drinks after yours so someone's got to keep your glass full," he whispered, loud enough that Harry gasped in mock insult.

"Well take the lead boys," she told them as they both shouted a cheer of success and lead her back out onto the busy street. The sidewalks were full of people, just coming out or just going home. It was relatively early, 9pm since they'd left the parking lot and she wondered if the pub would be anything like the bars in Berkeley. Addie liked going out from time to time. But her friends tended to get out of control. It was a normal occurrence for her to end up alone at the end of the night and finding a cab back to her place while her friends were off hooking up in some stranger's apartment.

Tonight she just wanted to let loose and forget about her encounter with Kyle. She was in no hurry to get back to her flat to find him waiting outside her door. She doubted he'd go that far, especially after she'd shown him that she wasn't afraid to fight back. Maybe Harry or Jeremy would offer to…she paused at the thought as they approached the pub, larger than she had previously expected. A live band was present and the room was pulsing with music and laughter. She wasn't stopped at the door, only given a sly wink from the bouncer who shook hands with both Jeremy and Harry before they walked in, dragging her along with them.

"Welcome to Mel's," Harry said, holding his arms out at the glory that was Mel's pub. "The greatest place you'll ever go to get completely pissed with friends who will only document your most embarrassing moments. Shall we?" he said, inviting her towards the bar where he would, as promised, buy her first drink. "What'll it be Addison Warner of America?" Addie looked into his eyes, not sure if they were blue or green but found them inviting all the same.

"A beer," she tried shouting over the music and he looked slightly surprised.

"We don't have Bud Light over here princess, I hope you'll be okay with something from our small island," he yelled equally as loud and she smirked. Boys, always jumping to conclusions.

"Then I guess I'll have to settle with a Newcastle Brown Ale," she said, stepping closer so she didn't have to shout as loud. He looked pleased by her choice, leaning in to shake hands with the bartender before repeating their order. Addie took the time to look around the room at the crowds of people. Everyone looked happy as they smiled and laughed with their friends, drinks in their hand and a slight haze in their eyes. It was Friday night, why shouldn't they be enjoying it? Girls were wearing their best evening clothes and Addie suddenly felt a bit underdressed in her blouse and skinny jeans. She looked down at her frumpy pair of flats and sighed before opening her large purse to see if she had heels left over from work. She always carried a spare pair, and tonight was no different. Casually she slipped of the flats and pulled on the black pointed heels, raising her a few inches off the ground. She had been confident that no one had spotted her wardrobe adjustment until she turned back to the bar to find Harry smiling at her knowingly.

"That's more like it lovely," he said, passing her the bottle of Newcastle and placing his hand on her back to guide her through the crowd. "You know those shoes don't make you much taller, you're still rather short for a girl."

"I'm not short at all, I'm the average height of a 21 year-old American female of my weight," she said matter-of-factly and he shook his head at the logical answer.

"Well you're still rather short to me," he said. He was right, compared to Harry, Addie was rather on the short side. He must have been about 6, 3 as Kyle was. But Kyle was tall and thin, Harry looked filled out in the button down and blazer. A few apologies for bumping into people later they reached a table where a group of people stood chatting eagerly. Jeremy was standing there with his arm around a blond who had a set of legs that would drive any man or woman to distraction. The others all seemed to notice her, or maybe it was Harry, as they approached the table.

"HAZZA!" she heard the table of male voices shout above the music and Harry took a bow.

"Vas Happenin Mates!" he said as he embraced two males that she didn't recognize, but were clearly good friends of Harry's. "Addie, these are two of my best mates here, Louis and Liam," he told her pointing to Louis, the taller of the two with dark hair and a wide smile and to Liam, whose caramel hair and dark eyes made her wonder if all of Harry's friends were attractive. It was easy to see that she wasn't the only one who thought so because there were several girls gathered around them and eyed her cautiously. "Boys, this is the lovely Addison Warner, from California."

"Uh, Florida actually," she corrected him, pulling out of his grasp and placing her bottle on the table so she could greet everyone properly. "I go to school in California."

"Surely you're not old enough to be carrying around a beer then?" Louis joked with her as he rose his own in the air in her direction. She found his joke amusing; most people thought she was younger than she claimed.

"I'm 21 honey, legal in every country," she said meeting his bottle with her own in a celebratory clinking of the glass.

"Well thank God for that!" Harry said raising his own bottle, cueing everyone to raise his or her beverage of choice. "To new friends of legal age!" he said loudly and everyone, including Addie, repeated the words in laughter as they toasted the night and sipped their drinks happily. Addie felt the liquid go down her throat and realized it was her first alcoholic beverage since she'd been in England, not having time to get drinks during the week because of her jetlag. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than in a bar with a bunch of strangers who didn't know her and weren't experts on trying to decipher her life, like her friends back home.

This was nice.

Of course there was the fact that two of the three girls at the table were eyeing her carefully, both glammed and glossed for their night out with this bunch of attractive men, she didn't blame them. Addie was a stranger, encroaching on what she suspected was their territory. But she couldn't help but notice that the blond from moments before was giving her somewhat of an evil eye which was starting to make Addie slightly uncomfortable until she switched her gaze back to the boys she'd just met.

"So Addison, where did you meet these two losers?" Louis asked, referring to Harry and Jeremy who looked amused by the comment. "They must have had to do a lot of convincing to get you here."

"We met about 20 minutes ago actually, in a parking lot ten blocks east…they bribed me with alcohol," she said, holding up the bottle for Louis to see. She saw him raise an eyebrow at her answer as he glanced at Harry curiously.

"She was beating the piss out of some wanker twice her size," Harry filled him in and Addie shook her head when she saw everyone at the table's eyes widen.

"Kyle isn't exactly twice my size, and I only punched him once," she said, adjusting Harry's previous embellishment and he shrugged.

"One time was well enough to break the bloke's nose," Jeremy said in Harry's defense causing both Liam and Louis to nearly spit their drinks out.

"Holy hell woman!" was Liam's response as he wiped the beer that had leaked from his mouth. "I hope the poor bastard deserved it."

"I assure you, he did," was her reply as she winked over at him. Harry, watching the exchange stepped closer towards her, causing her to turn and face him with waiting eyes.

"So what is a little girl like you doing spending your summer in rainy London , beating up on guys when you should be back in the states at the beach from the looks of you?" Louis asked, breaking her stair from Harry back to the table. She looked down at her exposed arms, noting her tan still clinging to her skin from the past few months of exceedingly perfect beach weather. It was true, she loved having that sun kissed look that hid the dark circles under her eyes that she got from late night studies.

"I'm going to be a senior at Berkeley, double majoring in Anthropology and Museum Studies. I'm part of an internship program with the British Museum for the summer so I'm trading my beach for the opportunity to have bitchin' career after graduation. What about you? I assume by all of your age jokes that you've already graduated?" Everyone looked pretty impressed at her reply, even Louis who nodded his head appreciatively.

"Well I suppose by your question that Harry failed to mention our little secret?" he asked, causing Addie to turn her head sideways slightly as she took the last sip of her beer.

"Ah she doesn't to hear about all that rubbish, I don't want to scare her off already Lou…we just met the poor girl," Harry interrupted with a laugh. Addie waved off his cryptic response and rose her voice against the music.

"Oh no, I want to hear the secret. Wait, let me guess…you guys are all…underwear models?" she asked and the entire table, even two of the girls started laughing.

"Erm, actually that's just Liam here," Harry told her, much to her surprise and she found herself looking at a red-faced Liam with her mouth wide open in amused shock.

"You're joking?" she contradicted but everyone shook their heads.

"In my defense I only do it to pay for law school, not too keen on the idea of student loans and all that," Liam pointed out and Addie couldn't help but nod.

"I understand, believe me, my family owns a law firm, two fourths of my brothers are lawyers, the other is getting ready to graduate law school in a few weeks," she stated. She was surprised at the amount of attention they paid her, not looking away once in boredom or checking their phones for missed texts. They all seemed intrigued by her life story as she answered each of their incoming questions. They'd been particularly interested in her life as the only girl in her family and also her world in California. She told them it was overrated for the most part but there were upsides to knowing her way around, just as it was for them here in London.

When she finally was able to finish her half hour 'all about me' session, she excused herself to the bar to grab another drink after setting down her second beer courtesy of Jeremy. It was easy enough to make her way back to the bar, most of the people were crowding closer to the stage and only a handful of people were being served as they exchanged their cash or plastic cards for liquid fun. Addie stood towards the edge of the bar, the place where she found bartenders tended to look the most and was immediately spotted by a tall guy with dark skin and light eyes.

"Right then love, what can I pleasure you with," he asked smoothly with an adorable smirk. She did her best not to lick her lips as he spoke, his accent thick and perfect. She simply pretended to ponder momentarily before something equally naughty came to mind.

"Well I suppose you can try a Sex on the Beach," she said, returning said smirk with one of her own and he raised an eyebrow. "If you're not familiar with that…" she started but he simply laughed before grabbing a glass and walking towards the liquor to grab the drinks to mix. She waited for him patiently, tapping her heel to the beat of the music as she felt the dull sense of her beer start to seep through her veins. It was light, not even a buzz was clouding her mind, but it was there. Her swaying hips were interrupted by a tall leggy blond she recognized as Jeremy's arm candy and smiled politely.

"Hi," she said, reaching out her hand to the girl only to receive a sour smile in return. Addie was used to these types of reactions. Her sister-in-law in particular was a professional at the pursed lip, raised nose look. In fact, Addie was sure she'd invented it. This girl was not much different. Only taller, and her legs were really really nice. "Listen, I understand that you just met the guys, so it really isn't your fault if you don't know yet. But they like a certain level of privacy, you know what I mean?" she said, her accent thicker than the others at the table and Addie tried to make out the words.

"I'm actually not at all sure what you're talking about," Addie replied honestly.

"Oh come off it, you know who they are. Why else would you be hanging around them?"

"I'm sorry but I'm still lost here," Addie replied as she watched the bartender walk back her way. He handed her the pink concoction, a thin blue straw with a lime stuck around it and she grinned, pleased just as he'd expected. "Guess you weren't lying then," she said, slipping him her cash. He took it, kissing her hand lightly before she pulled it away and took a sip, focusing back on Legs McBitch. "You were saying?"

"A couple years back they were in a boyband. One Direction, you must have heard of them," she said and Addie tried her best not to spit her drink all over Legs' white dress.

"Sorry, did you just say boyband? Like the Backstreet Boys?" Legs rolled her eyes.

"No you cow, much more fit than those wankers. And anyways, the guys aren't together anymore, went their own ways and all that. So if you're here for the fame, you're too late." It was a challenge. Legs was giving her a challenge right there, thinking that Addie was here to ride some bandwagon or get some publicity. Clearly she was blind if she thought Addie was doing anything besides being friendly to some people she just met. No this wouldn't do. She didn't need this brat breathing down her neck all night, bowing up on her with her perky little chest like an overprotective she-pimp. There was only one thing that would sooth this savage beast and it wasn't the amazing music that was blaring over the speakers. Back home she'd had situations liked these and in most cases…that 'one thing' was on the other side of this bar. She looked back at Mr. Green eyes and she smiled when she saw he was already looking her direction.

"Two tequila shots for me and my friend here please?" she asked and he nodded, grabbing a bottle of Jose Cuervo and pouring it into two shot glasses. He brought over two limes and a salt shaker before winking to both of them.

"On the house ladies," he whispered and she smiled in appreciation. She then slid a single shot glass over to Legs and handed her the shaker. Both of them knew the ritual, lick hand, salt hand, lick hand shot and then lime. But before they drank Addie held her glass up and smiled.

"I don't usually drink with people unless I know their names," she told her and Legs rolled her eyes.

"Riannon," she replied.

"Cheers Riannon, to new friends!" and with that they drank and Addie felt the fire burning down her throat, quickly subsiding as she sucked the lime, careful not to cringe too much as she looked up at a very hilarious face that was Riannon trying to swallow her shot. After a few seconds it finally went down and that was that. Addie left the bar, pink drink in hand as she made her way back through the crowd with a triumphant smirk on her face that didn't leave until she had reached the table and she had the arm of one of the other girls around her, beaming with drunkenness.

"Hello there!" she shouted over band.

"Hi," Addie replied.

"My name's Daisey, I'm Louis' girlfriend!" she continued, kissing Addie's cheek in her own private greeting which simply made Addie giggle. "You're really pretty. Probably one of the prettiest girls in the pub. That's the only reason Ree is so hostile."

"Right, you could tell that from all the way over here," she said, watching as Riannon started making her way back over as well. Daisey nodded.

"She thought you were hitting on Jeremy, he's her boyfriend and she can be a bit…"

"Territorial?" Addie suggested, receiving a fit of giggles and nods from Daisey who, upon seeing Riannon walking over, gave Addie several 'shushes' in between laughs as she attempted to keep their conversation from being overheard.

"Anyways, I just want you to know you are welcome here. The rest of us think you're sweet. And, we want to take you dancing. Will you come?" Daisey asked and Addie smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, I've been told I'm a horrible dancer," she told the brunette who was now hanging onto Addie's waist. She noticed stares from the boys around the table off to the side and a particularly tickled Louis who was whispering in Harry's ear.

"Come on! Live a little. And besides. Any one of these boys will be glad to give you a few pointers…as long as you don't give any 'pointers' to them," she joked causing Addie to blush slightly at the sexual reference. She wasn't sure why she had been so taken aback by it, seeing as she made a similar joke to the bartender only moments before. Before Addie could say she was going to pass tonight, Daisey leaned in towards her ear. "Please come, something tells me Harry is going to convince you if I can't. He's quite the persuasionist…" Persuasionist? Really? Addie wasn't sure she could argue with a girl who was already past tipsy and flying quickly into the wasted zone. Addie's judgment was sound, though after several minutes she could feel the tequila coursing through her and she looked down at her pink concoction.

"If Harry asks me to come before I finish this drink, then I'll say yes. But don't you dare say a word to him. I'm watching," Addie agreed, watching Daisey squeal with excitement as she nodded excitedly.

"You should have bet on Liam, if I hadn't come over here it was only a matter of minutes before Harry came to ask you instead. Drink up!" she said winking and walking back to Louis, maneuvering herself in front of him. Addie watched Louis place his arms around Daisey's thin waste and travel over her small hips. One hand went down a little further, over the seam of her blouse and down over the back pocket of her tattered shorts before he gripped her backside tightly. Well they certainly weren't shy.

Addie was sipping her pink drink, enjoying the taste of the tropical fruit mixed with the potent liquor and she silently cursed the bartender for making it so heavy. It was only moments later that she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a deep voice in her ear.

"Jealous?" he asked, startling her somewhat as her eyes moved from Louis and Dasiey to the face that was just over her shoulder. Harry.

"Jealous of what exactly?" she said, taking a long sip of her drink this time to quicken her way to the bottom of the seemingly endless class.

"Jealous that Daisey's not snogging you instead," he said slyly and Addie gasped at the reference to the earlier predicament. So Daisey's wandering drunk hands hadn't escaped Harry's eyes just as they hadn't escaped Addie's own ass.

"Sorry Harry, no girl on girl tonight, at least not from me," she whispered back. Another sip. "And anyways, I don't bat for that team, if you know what I mean." Underwater, it was the feeling she was experiencing at the moment in regards to the cloudy feeling that was creeping up into her brain as she smiled unintentionally at his playful pout. She found herself staring much too long at his lips, noticing that they looked particularly soft from this distance.

"My eyes are up here love," he said, lifting her chin so her icy eyes were locked with his. Another sip sent her into a haze as she noticed just how interesting his eyes were; the perfect mixture of blue and green, like the warm summer ocean.

"So nice," she whispered involuntarily, quickly placing her hand over her mouth.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and looking down into her glass. Five more sips and she'd be nearly done. She could make it. She didn't feel in any danger of losing this bet any time soon. But for good measure she turned to face him and took one long sip from the straw.

"I thought I told Jer was taking care of your drinks tonight," he reminded her, grabbing hold of the chilled glass and swirling the contents around, watching the straw spin as well. "Quite a girly drink isn't it? What do you call it?" Addie could tell by his knowing look that he knew very well what it was called. He was teasing her.

"Mmm, you know I can't remember," she said, playing along as she grabbed the drink from him and brought the straw back to her lips. "I think it was something like….Salt on the Beach? Maybe that was it?" she said and he shook his head slowly as he watched her lick the taste from her lips. "No…that's not right. Maybe it was…Sssand on the Beach?" she offered and watched as he now licked his bottom lip ever so slightly causing her to miss her straw as she attempted another long sip. He moved closer to her so his body was up against hers. He looked down at her, moving her hair from her face, grazing his fingers against her neck and he brushed it past her hear and he leaned in. His breath was hot on her earlobe, his lips nearly touching them as he stood there over him.

"Sex Addie. The word is sex," was all he whispered and she felt chills fly over her body, goosebumps covering her skin and she wasn't sure if it was her name or the way he said 'sex' that caused an small knot in her stomach. A familiar ache grew inside of her and she found herself looking away, her face hot with what she assumed was another blush. "You're almost done with your drink," he said, motioning to the glass that had one good long gulp in the bottom. She smirked as she looked over at Daisey who was eyeing them eagerly.

Addie remembered every bit of what happened next as she brought the glass to her lips. She smiled as she thought of her gloating speech that she'd give to her drunk little friend on the other side of table. She was about to down what was left when Harry's hands closed around hers and pulled the glass down from her lips and smiled.

"Fancy comin' out for a dance with us?" he asked causing everything in Addie to freeze as the corners of his lips widened. "I think it'd do you some good." She forced herself to look back over at Daisey who was jumping up and down in sort of victory dance and Addie assumed she'd known all along about his little plan. She frowned.

"You cheated," she said, quietly at first as she eyed the glass in her hand. When it was clear that he hadn't heard her she spoke up. "You jerk, you completely had this planned out didn't you?" She said, louder this time so the whole table was able to hear her and nearly everyone broke out into a fit of snickering that they had been attempting to withhold the entire time.

"It was Daisey's idea, she wants you to come out with us. I _may_ have suggested that you needed a little convincing, thas all," he said letting go of her hand that was around her glass. "You can finish that now if you'd like." She shook her head in disbelief. Everyone waited for her reaction. The band was playing on and on and the room was still in one place, not spinning yet. She could make a sound decision. She trusted herself at this point. In ten minutes, maybe not. She thought back to why she came here in the first place, with two guys she barely knew. She wanted to let loose, to experience life. She looked at the glass, at the table and up at Harry who was leaning against the table as he unbuttoned his sleeves to roll up. Daisey was right. The jerk was gifted in the art of persuasion. She sighed heavily, taking one last look at her glass before holding it up to the group.

"To new friends Yeah?" she said in a mock British accent that caused the table to come alive in a fit of cheers as they raise their own. "Cheers!" she said as Harry clanked his bottle against her glass and they both drank, not taking their eyes off each other once.

Addie had a funny feeling that this was the start of one wild night and a Summer she'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rain.

It was the current sound outside his window as he awoke, blinking as the light peaked through the curtains of his bedroom window. Above him his fan revolved on a medium speed, generating the sound that he needed to feel relaxed while he slept. The pounding in his head was hardly helping him go back to sleep at the moment and as he groaned he cursed that last shot of whiskey Louis had handed him. It had been an incredible night. He'd give the boys that. It wasn't very often that he got to see Louis anymore, what with the constant tours in America and the Warped Tour coming up in just a couple weeks for his former bandmate who was now living it up in LA with his newly formed band. Harry was happy for him. Louis deserved every bit of it. He only wished he was able to see him more often than he did.

Instead he was granted with short visits, when it was convenient for him and his girlfriend Daisey. In a few days Niall and Zayn would make the trip as well, coming from each of their new corners of their new lives too.

They had all moved on from the great ride that was One Direction. It had been a good run, four years of incredible trips, shows, fans and fun. It was the ultimate bonding trip and it had been difficult to part ways. Harry had been ready for it though, so he was ashamed to say he was almost relieved when Zayn announced to the group that he had been offered a solo contract with a separate agency. It was an out for Harry and Liam who had spent two years time on the road whilst working on their undergraduate degrees as best as they could. For Harry it felt nice to be in a real classroom, studying around people who, after a few weeks time, learned that he wasn't just a kid from a boy band.

Harry ate up every opportunity to prove himself to his professors. He wanted to prove that it wasn't his money or his status that had bought him a trip to Oxford and that he would be able to keep up with the rest of the people in his program. It was there that he met Jeremy Rollins. Jeremy didn't take long to help fill the void that Louis left when heading for America. He was entertaining yet responsible enough for the both of them and managed to help Harry towards an early graduation just months prior. And it was for Jeremy that Harry pulled every string he could to get the guy who had helped him so much into the Business MBA program at the University of London that he himself had already been accepted. And now here they were, in London getting a head start on their program during the summer months instead of living it up like their rest of their fellow graduates. But Harry didn't mind. In fact he liked staying busy and having something to keep his mind of other things. Like press and rumors about his life, post One Direction.

He grabbed his phone of the nightstand and saw that he had slept through most of the morning and was encroaching on his original 12pm lunch with Louis and Liam. He groaned as he unlocked his phone and stared curiously at the picture that popped up on his screen. It was a text from Louis who was one of the figures in the picture, his lovely girlfriend Daisey on the opposite side of the screen. Then sandwiched in between was the girl he'd forced to participate in their drunken shenanigans.

Addison Warner.

She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered; her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few curls escaping and falling over her face. A pink straw was in between her teeth as she grinned. Daisey's lips were puckered against one of Addie's rosy cheeks and Louis looked almost as drunk as his girlfriend. In fact he knew they'd all been pretty far gone by the end of the night and he was surprised the petite brunette even had the ability to stand by the time he and Liam offered to give her a lift home. She'd been quite relieved at their proposal, saying she wasn't up to facing the wanker they'd initially seen her with. Harry wasn't about to let her find her own way home where she might encounter him.

He had kept a steady flow of drinks coming for himself that night, judging by his massive hangover, and was assured by his intact memory that he didn't make a complete fool of himself. Then again, that was always dependent on perspective, whether he was an idiot or not wasn't all dependent on his intake of alcohol. Harry was a confident person, very aware of how he acted and what he said when around the opposite sex. But every so often there was something that would catch him off guard. And last night, Addie had been just that. That "something" that had made Harry more curious about her than just the color of her knickers.

He pulled himself out of bed then after clicking off his phone and made his way, groggily downstairs and into the kitchen, searching for a bottle of aspirin to quell his aching head. Three different cabinets and one drawer later he found a bottle and pulled out two capsules and took them with a glass of water he'd left out from the night before. He'd need breakfast in his system before lunch, he decided, pouring milk into a fairly large bowl of cereal and grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

The news was his first go to on most mornings before heading out for class, but on a Saturday afternoon he was more likely to catch the tail end of whatever football match was scheduled. Liverpool at Arsenal was close to its end, Liverpool up by a goal. It was enough to keep Harry's attention, at least until he was finished eating and was awake enough to find something to wear. He was sipping the leftover milk from his bowl when he heard the all too familiar sound of a key opening the door. He turned his head with a furrowed brow towards the entrance and out emerged a face he knew well. She was tall with light porcelain skin and blond hair that hung just below her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of large sunglasses but a grin even larger as she spotted him on the couch and he smiled in return.

"Jules?" he said, his tone more confused as she approached him.

"Hi sweetie!" she exclaimed, placing her rolling suitcase up against the wall in the hallway and walked over to him, engulfing him in a warm hug. "Surprise!"

"Yeah it is," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her close. "I thought you had big plans at school this weekend?"

"Yeah well I was feeling a bit lonely and Ree said you guys were having too much fun without me," she said, adjusting her sunglasses to sit atop her head and kissing Harry quickly on the nose. "So I thought it'd be fun, I'd pop by for a quick visit. School is mega boring anyways."

"Well I'm glad you came," Harry replied, kissing her forehead. "The boys will be glad to see you. And Zayn and Niall are coming into town tonight so you can see them then too."

"Great!" was her chipper response, causing Harry to feel as if she was putting it on a little thick for her usual demeanor. She wasn't the biggest fan of any of the former Directions except maybe Zayn and himself, which was why he didn't think anything of it when she'd cancelled on coming to London for the weekend.

Harry had been dating Jules for nearly a year and a half, if he calculated it correctly. They had rough patches here and there and it was definitely difficult having a long distance relationship with a freshman all the way at Leeds Metropolitan Uni. She had deferred starting until summer and was in her first year of studies so she always seemed to be busy lately. It had been easier when she lived in London. But Harry liked her enough, she was fun to be around most of the time and she was absolutely stunning. Just as she was now.

"I'm headed to lunch with Lou, Jer and Liam, the girls will be there of course if you'd fancy joining?" he asked her as he made his way back to his room, flicking on the light to his closet as he pulled down a simple pair of tan trousers and a v-neck from the shelves. Jules plopped down on his bed with her mobile and was texting away to someone and then scrolling through her facebook to check any new updates in the past five minutes. The girl was addicted to that phone.

"Yeah, I suppose that'd be nice," she said distractedly. He switched shirts, not that she noticed, and was pulling on the clean shirt when she looked up and frowned. "You're not really wearing that are you?" she asked, squinting at his attire. He shrugged, adjusting his glasses as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with this? It's just lunch at Mooli's, nothing fancy," he replied, pulling on a pair of trainers and she scoffed.

"Hun, what if the paps spot you? You're likely to end up on Perez's worst dressed list of the week in that get-up," she said, making herself laugh. He didn't quite catch the reference as he wasn't on top of the blogosphere as of late. He knew who Perez Hilton was but he wasn't aware that anyone cared who dressed well on their days off from work, especially since Harry wasn't even in a band anymore and hadn't been in one for quite some time.

"I hardly ever see the paparazzi anymore Jules," he told her as he adjusted his hair and placed his wallet in his back pocket. "They've finally come to realize what a boring old sod I really am," he joked and she merely pulled a face.

"Ha Ha," she mocked. "And they're around more than you think. I spotted you in a page just the other day, all suited up from school. You looked quite nice."

"Yeah, dress code for business grads isn't too shabby," he said off-handedly. "Come on, let's go then."

Harry would have preferred to walk on a day like this, warm with the sun exposed in the nearly cloudless sky. But Jules wasn't up for the trek down to Mooli's and he was forced to call a taxi to pick them up. He listened to her updates, most of them repeats that he'd heard her talk about just yesterday afternoon, as they rode down the busy street towards their destination. He did his best to listen to the repeats as he looked down at his phone. Lou shot him a text, stating that they'd just arrived and that Liam was already there as well. Jeremy would most likely be late as he always was. No one was ever sure if he was the unpunctual one or if it was actually Ree. Either way, they never made it to a party or dinner on time. Lunch was no different.

The taxi dropped them off towards the front of the restaurant and a couple girls were standing out front with cameras, trying to get a picture with Louis and Liam. Daisey was playing photographer, something she was used to. As Harry approached, he got dragged into a couple as well before they were able to escape and walk into the restaurant unrecognized by most of the people inside. The waiter placed them on the porch outside with a promise that they wouldn't be disturbed if he could help it and took their orders before disappearing into the back to grab their drinks. Harry noted that Louis looked just as miserable as he felt as well and chuckled at the dark shades covering his eyes and his hand that just massaged his temples.

"You realize that you were the one who scheduled a noon lunch right?" Harry asked him only to receive a glare in return. Daisey too looked about on par with Louis, yawning as she rested her head on her palm, propping it up with her elbow. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was attempting to sleep. Jules seemed out of touch as she glanced down at her phone on her lap, holding onto Harry with her unoccupied hand.

"Oi look who's here," Liam announced, causing everyone to turn around. "And only ten minutes late as opposed to thirty." Jeremy and Ree were hand in hand, smiling at Liam's comment as they took the two empty seats on Jules' right side.

"Ahh! Ree!" she squealed as she stood to hug her friend, the girl who had been the one to introduce Harry and Jules in the first place. Both were close friends, having grown up together most of their lives. Harry found their interaction like that of sisters, their personalities were sometimes scary similar. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! You're gorgeous!"

"Oh please look at you!" Ree interrupted. "You look like you just stepped out of Cosmo you gorgeous cow!"

"Omigod! Harry! Look how hot you are you sexy bitch!" Jeremy mocked in a high pitch voice that got the entire table laughing, even Louis who seemed extremely put off by all the squealing.

"Oh shut it Jeremy," Jules replied. "You keep my best friend all to yourself every day, I haven't seen her in ages."

"Ages, you heard yourself then? Ages?" Jeremy replied. "It's only been two weeks since you were here last Jules, it's not like she's grown a beard or anything."

"If she had you would have booted her out at the sight of it," Louis added. Ree didn't seem to appreciate the comment though she smiled as Jeremy kissed her chin.

"Oh come on Ree, you know I love that peach fuzz," Jeremy joked, getting a slap in return from his girlfriend.

"Jeremy Rollins you wanker!" she shouted, gaining a few stares from people at other tables.

"Might want to keep it down lovebirds, Lou's got a bit of a massive hangover," Liam whispered.

"Well that makes three of us," said Harry, pointing at Lou, Daisey and himself.

"I'm pretty sure I started the night off with, 'Don't drink too much Harry or you'll wake up with more than your morning wood.'" Jeremy shared, laughter erupting once more. "You're fault you didn't listen."

"Thanks mate," Harry said, chuckling. "And I blame Daisey for the change of venue. We should have ended at Mel's."

"Oh come on, you can't say that you didn't' have a blast?" Daisey defended. "And besides we had to pull out all the stops for Addie."

"Oh Addie…" Liam said with his hand over his heart in a mock swoon. "She was lovely wasn't she?"

"I've never met someone who could handle us all so well on the first night," Louis added. "I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight for Daisey here. Not sure we should ask her out again, she might steal my girl." Harry laughed at the memory of Daisey getting quite handsy with their new addition and the uncomfortable expression on Addie's face when Daisey grabbed her arse.

"I'm sorry but who is Addie?" Jules asked, glancing up from her phone. Harry looked over, remembering that his girlfriend had not in fact been present at Mel's or the dance club last night so naturally the conversation was probably leaving her a bit confused.

"Haz and I met Addison last night on the way to the pub, she's staying in London for the summer, American…quite charming," Jeremy explained and Harry nodded when Jules eyed him curiously.

"So she just…tagged along?" Jules asked skeptically. "Was she a fan or something?"

"No, she didn't even know who we were until Ree spilled the beans," Liam said nodding over to Ree who rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was stalking you guys or something," Ree said, attempting to cover up the fact that she had accused Addie of being a crazed fan who was trying to stalk them. "In my defense, you guys were going to tell her anyways."

"Yeah but we were having fun letting her try to figure it out on her own," Jeremy said.

"When she guessed you guys were underwear models I thought she was just playing stupid," Ree added and they all laughed.

"Turns out she was right about that, well about Liam anyways," Harry added.

"Well it does sound strange, that'd she'd just 'guess' that on the first try," Jules voiced. Harry looked over at her. "What, I'm just saying, Liam your attractive and everything but I wouldn't right out guess that you're an underwear model."

"I'm a law student Jules, I did those photos to help with tuition. I don't want to be in debt at any point in my life," Liam said. Harry knew it was a sensitive topic for Liam, he wasn't a fan of the advertisements as it was but he was right, it was a good way to help pay for law school so he didn't have to dip into all the savings he'd made from 1D over the past few years.

"Well would you speak of the devil," Louis said, lowering his sunglasses as he glanced over Harry's shoulder. The group of people all turned their heads in the direction of Louis' stare and Harry saw exactly what his eyes were so focused on. "Miss Addison Warner in the flesh."

It was in fact the girl they had been previously discussing, strutting down Frith street wearing a bright coral blazer topped over a white v-neck and jean shorts all combined with her sunkissed glow. She was carrying a shopping bag in one hand and her cell in the other as she chatted away with smile on her face.

"That's who you're all going on about?" Jules said with a smirk.

"Oh come of it Jules, Addie is a sweetheart," Daisey said. "I'm going to call her, see if she wants to join us." Daisey pulled out her mobile and hit a few keys before placing the receiver to her ear.

"She's already on the phone," Liam said. "She might not pick up." They all watched her, from some distance away as Addie stopped, pulled her phone from her ear to look at the screen before putting it back to her ear to say something that looked like a goodbye before taking Daisey's call. She was too far away for Harry to make out what she was saying so he'd only have Daisey's end to figure out the reaction.

"Hello there lovely, Daisey here remember me?" Daisey said cheerfully and they all saw Addie smile as she continue to walk. "I'm good yeah, actually I was just admiring your incredible fashion sense."

"Sorry? What?" Harry heard as Daisey put her on speaker.

"I said I love your outfit, you look like you stepped out of…what was it Ree…cosmo?" they all laughed, causing Addie to pause in her tracks and start looking around.

"That's right love, back to your left!" Louis said as he, Daisey and Liam started to wave. Harry heard Addie's unique laugh on the other line as she stopped, looked towards them and waved back.

"How long have creepers been watching me?" she asked, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Not long, we saw that cute little arse of your strutting down the street and thought you'd might like to grab a bite to eat with us. Our food hasn't come yet," Daisey said, her snarky comment gaining another laugh from the brunette down the street.

"Oh I'd love to, but I'm on my way to meet one of my mentors for lunch, can I get a rain check?" she asked and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He wouldn't have minded her presence seeing as she always had some interesting life story to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah, we're getting drinks with some of Lou's friends tonight, the rest of the bandmates we were telling you about," Daisey suggested. Harry watched as Addie considered it momentarily as she laughed at the memory.

"That's right, the boyband, I almost forgot about how incredible popular you guys are. I don't know, I feel like I'll be intruding on the reunion," she said, moving her hair.

"Nonsense, the boys will love the extra company. I'll pick you up myself and if anyone has a problem with it, I'll dump Louis and you'll be my date," Daisey told her and Louis scoffed.

"I knew my girlfriend was a lesbian," he said.

"Well when you put it like that…I guess I can't refuse," Addie replied jokingly. "Could you do me a favor and text me the details, I'm running slightly behind and I need to run home and change. I don't want to make a bad impression on Dr. Chambers. She's not the kind of person you keep waiting."

"Sure thing hun! We'll see you later, say bye everyone…"

"Cheers Addie!" most of them yelled simultaneously as they waved and she was headed back in her original direction rounding a corner and out of view before disappearing out of view. Harry turned back to the table where he could tell Jules was slightly annoyed by the conversation that had just taken place.

"What's wrong now?" he whispered to her only to receive an eye roll that signaled they would be having a heated conversation back and Harry's place when this was all done.

And that was certainly not something he was looking forward to.

Xx

The night had already started off on the wrong foot.

Harry had been looking forward to Zayn and Niall's visit all week and had planned an outstanding evening of fun for the lot of them. He had made friends at school with a guy who worked at a local club that served food and plenty of alcohol for whatever the group had in mind. What he hadn't expected was to get into a huge row with Jules beforehand, leaving the air between them slightly tense as they stood outside awaiting Jeremy to swing by and pick them up.

Jules looked lovely, as always.

She was dressed in a little black dress, shorter than she normally wore it and Harry couldn't help but wonder if that's the kind of stuff she was wearing back at the LMU in Leeds. Her heels were tall, tall enough that when she was glaring at him, they were at eye level. Her hair was teased and tied up in a messy blond bun. On the plus side she must have not hated him too much because she was wearing the earrings he'd gotten her for Christmas.

Their row had been particularly annoying in Harry's opinion, a pointless conversation that had begun in the taxi on the way home from lunch. Jules had admitted that her actually reason for coming home was in response to a disturbing phone call from Riannon that informed her of Addie Warner's presence among the group, namely her interaction with Harry. Harry admitted that he'd been the one to invite Addie out with them but that he had no ulterior motives other than to help out a stranger who turned out to be a great person.

Jules pried about their night and if he was hitting on her. Harry was very clear that he joked around with her, helped Addie feel comfortable and if that had been interpreted as flirting he apologized. That's when Jules slapped him. And then she promptly pleaded with him that she hadn't meant it. Harry brushed it off, maybe he deserved to be slapped after flirting with Addie last night. He wasn't sure how much he could blame on the alcohol, but he was certain that most of it had been because of their natural connection. It had taken him nearly the whole night to finally make himself tell Addie that he had a girlfriend and he felt something in him stir when she, for a split second, looked disappointed.

But just because he had a girlfriend didn't mean he couldn't be friends with Addie, and that's what had pissed Jules of the most.

He was about to say something as they stood there silently, something that would break up the awkward silence but it was then that Jeremy pulled round the corner with Ree in the front seat and he watched the expression change on Jules' face from angry to thrilled in a matter of seconds. It seemed that only her best friend was going to be the only one to keep her mood up this evening. Suddenly he couldn't thank Riannon enough.

It was a longer drive than expected but they'd arrived early enough to grab a table and assure there were plenty of chairs to go around. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, though Jeremy had slightly overdone it with the tie. Harry liked to keep it comfortable, because if he knew his girlfriend, they'd be on the dance floor most of the night and he found that a tie made dancing slightly more exhausting and increasingly more uncomfortable.

Zayn and Niall arrived together, Niall surprisingly the one with a girl on his arm. Harry was surprised that Zayn had come solo, since he had made it big in America the guy hadn't once visited without a beautiful girl by his side. Now it was Niall's turn and he couldn't be prouder of him.

"Boys!" Jules had shouted, already enjoying a margarita in her hand as she jumped up to hug Zayn. He smiled, receiving her in a warm hug before letting go and moving on to Harry. It had been six months since the last visit and at least eight since he'd seen Niall. All of them had tried to meet up a few times before then but plans always fell through. Tonight was a special occasion because they were all going to be reunited once again.

"Vas Happenin' Hazza!" Zayn said, squeezing him as he always did and patting his back. "You balding or just decided it was time for that mop of hair to go?" Zayn joked regarding Harry's shorter do and he simply smiled in return.

"My professors don't understand that it's the curls that get the girls!" Harry replied, holding up his beer and Zayn clanked his own against it in a private toast to so many of their jokes before. "What about you, I don't see Beyonce on your arm like you promised last time."

"Yeah I couldn't convince her to leave her husband to elope with me and Lady Gaga had a gig. So I had to come solo." Zayn may have been joking about getting them as a date, but the scenario wasn't entirely unheard of. The last time Harry saw Zayn's name in the tabloids it was a picture of his former bandmate and the beautiful Rhianna on a date. Needless today he'd phoned him up for all the details on that one. Apparently it was a onetime thing, they didn't hit it off, or so he'd said.

"Well there are plenty of girls here to fawn over you, I'll give you some space to get started," Harry told him, taking another sip of his beer. Zayn's chuckle was low and all but stopped suddenly as he grabbed Harry's blazer and looked towards the entrance that was currently out of view for Harry.

"Fuck me, I think I've already had my heart broken tonight," he said wide-eyed. Harry whipped around to see just who Zayn was referring to, most likely a leggy blond who was twice his age. But instead he only saw Louis and Daisey alongside Liam and his date. It took Harry almost a full 30 seconds to realize that said date was Addie Warner, dressed to impress. "How the actual fuck did Liam get the hottest girl in the bar on his arm?"

"I wouldn't say she's the hottest," Jules said and until now Harry hadn't been aware she'd even been listening to the conversation. "She's easily in the top 20 but…"

"Sorry love but she is the top 20. I didn't even know the prick had a girl!" Zayn replied. "Who is she?"

"Well she's not Liam's girl for one," Jules said, interrupting Harry who was about to speak. He frowned again at his girlfriend's harsh attitude. "She's a girl Harry and Jeremy picked up on the street last night, or was it the parking lot?" she asked turning towards Harry with a sarcastic glare. Harry shook his head but opted to keep his cool.

"She's a new friend, we all met her last night and she's really pretty cool," Harry corrected and Zayn nodded. "Her name is Addison."

"She's seriously fit," was Zayn's distracted reply and as Jules walked away in a fit of laughter, Harry allowed himself to take in her appearance as they walked down the steps and into the crowds of people.

She really was gorgeous, easily the most beautiful girl in the club. Her hair was down and for the first time Harry realized how long it was as her light waves fell down, just above her waist. Her dress was made of a thin white lace that barely revealed her collar bone but left her tanned legs exposed towards her upper thigh. She had heels on and still he could tell she was going to be at least four inches shorter than him, if not more. He hoped he get the chance to find out. She caught his eye, her icy blue eyes looking up at him from underneath her long dark lashes and he couldn't hold back the smile that had been playing on his lips since he spotted her.

"Yeah I'm officially in love," Zayn said from beside him causing Harry to nearly spit out his beer as he held back the chuckle.

"Well I think you're gonna have to fight Daisey for her. I'm pretty sure she's already called dibs," said Harry as they both watched Liam and Addie freeze momentarily and turn to look as someone started talking to them, apparently a friend of Addie's. Harry and Zayn both let a sound escape their lips when they saw the back of her dress, or lack thereof. There her skin was completely exposed, bronze and glowing under the dim lighting of the club and Harry's eyes travelled downward to her exposed lower back. Zayn spoke first.

"Yep, I love her. I don't know her, but I know I want her to be the mother of my children," Zayn choked out but Harry didn't hear a word he was saying. The only thing he could focus on was Addie and every inch of her unexplored body.

"Harry!" she said as she approached, knocking him out of his stupor and giving him a reason to touch her as she reached in and embraced him in a friendly hug. He remembered first meeting her and immediately attempting to control himself from kissing her cheeks as he did with most girls he knew, friends as well. This time he didn't hesitate as he brushed his lips over her cheek and she returned the same as well, lingering just long enough that he could smell her perfume on her neck.

"Ehem." As expected, he heard the clearing throat from his right side and handed Addie's hand over to Zayn who was wearing a charming smile just for her.

"Addie this is Zayn, Zayn this is Addie. Don't try anything or she's bound to show you just how good her right hook is," Harry warned in jest, and she gave Zayn a wink as she nodded. "Addie this…Oi Niall! Addie this is Niall, Niall this is Addie. And this is Niall's girl Jade I believed," Harry introduced receiving a nod from both blonds nearby.

"Well I see what all the fuss was about," Addie said looking from Zayn to Niall and then to Liam who was standing at her side with his hands across his chest. "You guys must have been serious heartthrobs."

"Well only Harry here, and Zayn maybe," Liam told her. "I was too 'shy' for anyone's taste."

"I guess things change Monsieur Klein," she said, batting her lashes until Liam started his shaking his head regarding his status as an underwear model. By Addie's response, Harry assumed she'd figured out that Liam modeled for Calvin Klein.

"Oh no, you saw the ad didn't you?" he groaned covering his face.

"Well it was hard to miss, you, half naked on the billboard near my flat. I think if I rearrange my bed I could wake up to your abs every morning," she teased, placing her hand over Liam's midsection.

"Well that could be arranged you know. Just say the word," joked Liam who was then bombarded by Louis and Daisey who had been tied up momentarily. Addie looked up at Harry, smirking as she nodded towards Jules and shrugged.

"You going to introduce me to the lady who's got Mr. Styles so whipped…or so I heard?" Addie said lowly as Zayn chatting with Liam and Louis. Harry contemplated her glance for a moment before smirking in return and turning his attention around to who he should have been keeping it on. But she didn't seem at all interested in him anyways as she stood with Riannon, gossiping about someone on the dance floor. He reached over, grabbing her hand and motioning for her to come over. She sighed heavily and sauntered towards him, putting on what Harry referred to as the plastic smile she used when she wasn't keen on meeting someone.

"Addie this is my girlfriend Julie…or Jules as we all know her," he announced and Addie smiled kindly holding her hand out in front of the blond who, with the heels, was a good 3 inches taller that the brunette. "Jules this is Addison Warner."

"Well, I finally get to meet the girl everyone's been raving about all day," Jules said after putting Addie's hand down. "You must have made quite an impression on them. You've got them all acting like you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Well my Gran think's I'm pretty great, so maybe…"

"Funny," Jules said, not a hint of amusement on her face as she turned back towards Riannon and started chatting furiously.

"Uhm, I think I'm going to head that way," Addie said uncomfortably as she pointed towards the bar. "I don't know if I can face this one sober." She said and Harry found himself following.

"I'll come with you, I'm out anyways," he lied, placing his half empty beer on the table and making his way through the crowd by her side. They disappeared through countless bodies and Harry found himself placing his hand on her back to help squeeze her through a particularly scrunched crew and felt exactly how soft the skin near the middle of her back was. She wasn't fazed by his touch, or if she was she didn't let on. They weren't standing at the bar long before the bartender walked over to her with a smile on his face and asked her what he could get her. She ordered a beer and one for Harry as well before he nodded and walked to the cooler, retrieving two ice cold beers that he poured in two glassed for them.

"A fiver for the pair," he said regarding the price and before Addie could pull out her wallet Harry slid the man a few bills and handed Addie her beer. She looked up at him curiously.

"The first one is always on me, remember?" he whispered and she simply nodded. "Listen," he said, pausing their walk. "I'm sorry about Jules. She's mad at me right now and she's taking it out on everyone else."

"Doesn't seem like she's too pissed at Zayn from the looks of it," Addie replied, pointing to the area they had just emerged from and Harry saw Jules holding onto Zayns arm as she laughed at something. "Listen Harry, it's okay. She has a right to be upset with me. I was flirting with her boyfriend for God's sake, anyone would be pissed."

"Would you?" He asked.

"Sorry?"

"Would you be acting like this, if it were your boyfriend who had made a new friend that was in fact a girl who was easily one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen," he asked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"My ex had lots of girls who were his friends. And I wasn't bothered. Maybe I should have been though, or at least acted like I cared. Maybe we'd still be together now," she said, and Harry silently wondered what kind of guy she'd been with, what kind of guy she was drawn to. "But to be honest, relationships are about trust. If you can trust your partner, then there is no reason to be in a relationship in the first place." Harry nodded. "She obviously trusts you, or she would be over here right now proving that you're hers."

"She doesn't own me," Harry said, feeling a little offended by the allusion that he belonged to Jules, that he was 'whipped' as she'd said earlier.

"Well I wouldn't tell her that," she muttered turning around causing Harry to momentarily wonder what she was talking about. He didn't have to wait long before seconds later he felt a tug on his arm and found Jules standing next to him with the plastic smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie, whatchya doing?" she asked as she clung to his arm and Addie turned around as she took a few swigs of her beer before putting on a smile that clearly one of amusement.

"We were just grabbing a drink. Can I get you something?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well my margarita is gone. I think I need another," she said, not taking her eyes off of Addie for a second. Harry was about to nod but was interrupted by Addie's chuckle.

"Why don't I get it? Harry, Jules is looking hot tonight and I can only assume by the way she's been eyeing the dance floor that she's dying to get you out there. I'll grab her drink and bring it out to you guys."

"Addie you don't have to," he protested but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'd be happy to," she said and walked back in the direction of the bar. Harry looked down at Jules who was glaring at the retreating bare back of the brunette who approached the bar and again grabbed the attention of the bartender without even lifting a finger in his direction.

"Come on then," he said, trying to cheer her up as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it for comfort as he pulled her into the mass of sweating bodies who were dancing to the upbeat music. Harry tried his best to focus on Jules. She was, in fact, looking as hot as Addie had said. She seemed to relax against him as they moved; her body pressed solidly up against his as he grabbed her and pulled them up against his. They were at eyelevel and every emotion that she was feeling was very clear in her eyes; jealousy, anger, desire, it was all there and Harry could feel it by the way she was holding onto him tightly. "You look gorgeous, I haven't told you yet…but you really do," he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"You don't need me to tell you that you also look amazing," she said in response, her eyes softening somewhat as she rolled her hips against his.

"Well I need to hear it from you, now I know it's true," he teased and watched her lips curve upwards into a pretty smile. "There's my girl."

"Harry, I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course, I love you too," he responded.

"Then you understand why I've been such a bitch. I just see the way you look at her and I can't help but think that you like her," Addie said, desperation rising her voice and Harry read it just as Addie had said. Jules didn't trust him.

"I like her, she's nice. But I love _you_ he said. I'm allowed to have friends right? Daisey is my friend and you don't despise her," Harry reminded her as he placed a stray hair over her ear which she promptly moved back in front of it. She was very specific about her hair. "If you give her a chance, I'm sure you'll like her too."

"But what about when I leave for school on Sunday? She'll be here, you'll be here. What if you decide you like her better than me?"

"I'm dancing here with you aren't I, I call you every night don't I?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "If I wanted to be with someone else, I would tell you. I'd never go behind your back to be with someone else. I respect you Jules. And I'd hope that you'd trust me enough to realize that I would never do anything to hurt you." She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, as if it weren't the exact answer she was looking for. But it was the truth. Harry wasn't the type of guy who cheated on girls. The only guys who did that sort of think were selfish and greedy and Harry liked to think he was neither one of those. He may flirt every now and then, but he always made it clear that he was taken and that he wasn't interested in anything past friendship. That had to count for something right?

"Alright then," she said softly, her hazel eyes locking with his. "I trust you." And on that note he placed his lips against hers and he felt her smile against his mouth. They pulled away and saw Addie approaching, with margarita in hand and a grin from ear to ear.

"Jules, you're margarita on me," she said with a smile, handing it over to Jules who responded with a smile that was somewhat more genuine than the past two she'd directed towards Harry's new friend, and he felt like that was progress enough for now. "Now don't let me interrupt, I'm going to go snag my own dance partner. Have fun!" she said and with that walked away towards the table where Liam and Louis were chatting abandoned by Daisey who was on the dance floor with Jeremy and Riannon. Harry tried not to watch as Addie took a sip from her glass and grabbed Liam's tie whispering something in his ear that made his lips curl up into a mischievous smirk.

Jules' body was warm against his and she spun so her back was now against his chest. He was glad he had chosen not to wear a tie as he had predicted, but the way Addie was holding Liam's made him second guess himself as she dragged him out to dance. Harry couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Liam actually dance at a place like this, let alone with a girl like Addison Warner. But Liam wasted no time in pulling the small brunette against him and moved with her as if he'd been an expert all along.

Harry welcomed the song change, the upbeat tune quickly dissolving and the bodies slowing slightly. But he wasn't appeased for long as the slower song only allowed for a more intimate contact between everyone, including himself and the girl he should have been paying attention to. But he couldn't keep his eyes focused on her for long when all he seemed to see was Liam's hands on Addie's lower back, Liam's hands on Addie's thighs, Liam's lips on Addie's bare shoulder.

The rest of his beer was gone within seconds as he chugged the rest down, setting the glass on a table nearby. Jules was clearly showing symptoms of a buzz as she giggled and kissed his lips and his neck.

"I need Ree, I'll be back in a bit sweetie," she cooed before walking with a slight wobble back to their original table to check her phone and pulled Riannon in with a grin, whispering something in her ear as she held up the screen for her best friend to see. Harry sighed and turned from his girlfriend and made the familiar trek back to the bar. There he met Zayn and Niall, beers in hand.

"Sup Haz? Your girl ditch you already. It's only been a few songs," Niall teased and Harry simply shrugged as he leaned up against the bar and caught the eye of the bartender who had been so eager to serve Addie each time she came up.

"No smart-arse, she's talking to Ree and probably updating her Twitter or something like that," Harry replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice. The bartender approached and Harry requested another beer and a round of whiskey shots for the three of them.

"Liam is one lucky basterd," Zayn said pointing over to the pair Harry was sure he was referring to. "The guy doesn't even have to try, she's already there."

"No kidding," Harry replied watching Liam's hand slip over her hips and down the fabric of the dress until he made contact with the skin of her thigh. Harry felt his grip on the bar tighten.

"Too bad you're tied down mate, you could've had dibs," Zayn said, nudging Harry who was clearly aware of the fact. But he just met the girl; he wasn't looking to drop his serious relationship just because he wanted to feel her hands resting on his chest just as they were on Liam's. Harry sighed, a frustrated sigh that he knew the origins of. It had been two weeks since he'd seen Jules, therefore it had been a long two weeks of late night dates of him and his hand. That was the problem here. He needed sex. That's all it would take to erase his inner fantasies of Addie and her perfect lips that were resting entirely too close to Liam's.

"Shots mate," the bartender drawled out causing Harry, Niall and Zayn to reach over for the small glasses of fiery liquid.

"Cheers," Harry said, holding his shot glass up against theirs and then forcing the liquid down his throat. It burned the entire way down and he pulled a face when he'd swallowed the whole of it.

"Good stuff yeah?" Niall choked out, chasing his whiskey with a swig of beer. Both guys followed suit and all they could do was nod.

"Guess I better collect Jade before she thinks I've deserted her," Niall told them.

"Yeah, I have my eyes on that redhead over there in the tube top. She's been giving me eyes since I've been up here," Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows as he patted Harry on the back. And with that, Harry was left alone, watching his mates walk away and trying to keep his eyes from zeroing in on his source of frustration. To make matters worse, Jules had disappeared and the only one standing at the table was Daisey who was adjusting her shoes. It was going to be a long night and the only thing that was going to quell his distraction, was more alcohol, he decided. He grabbed the beer he ordered and looked to his left where a guy, maybe a few years his senior was leaning with his own drink in hand, something green that looked extremely unappetizing. But Harry didn't care. He simply looked up at the bloke and held up his beer.

"Cheers mate," he said and the guy smiled and nodded.

"Cheers," was the man's reply, a clear American accent.

Yep, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Addie was back home in California, she felt like weeks droned on, like they would never pass no matter how hard she worked. Here in London, they flew by, almost too quickly for her comfort. She tried not to count the weeks as they passed, tried not to keep track of how long she had left in this place she had fallen in love with from the first moment she'd made her way through the revolving doors of the airport only four weeks ago.

She had never thought she'd make new friends so quickly, especially since people at work were only concerned with competition and who was going to get to be part of the big benefit coming up next weekend. Of course Addie wanted to be part of it; she wanted to mingle with the world's greatest intellectuals and network with anthropologists and professors. It would be good for her future. She knew that. But none of that was part of her concern at the moment.

It was Saturday, the day she finally got to sleep in before she'd go meet the group for lunch. She enjoyed lying there as the morning light peaked through her curtains with a wide grin on her face. She blinked, noticing that it was raining outside, keeping the room rather dim for 9am. She fidgeted under her blankets, the fabric cool against her side while the other stayed warm due to the skin on skin contact of the body next to her. She turned her head so she could see his soft features as he slept, his arm lazily draped over her waist.

Liam.

It was the second time she'd brought him home with her, the second Saturday in a row she'd woken up with him in her bed and she didn't mind. He was amazing in bed, completely focused on pleasuring her in every way possible. She hadn't planned for this to happen, to have so much fun making love to Liam Payne. But he really was what she needed to quench her lust. She made it perfectly clear the first night that she wasn't looking for a relationship, that she had needs just like boys, that she needed to take care of that metaphorical itch that was her sexual frustration. He'd just smiled and proceeded to push her up against the wall in his flat, kissing every inch of her body as his reply.

It was true. She didn't have feelings for Liam, not in the romantic way at least. She enjoyed his company, and really enjoyed the way he made her want him with a simple look. They spent a lot of time together when they were with the rest of the group of course and as far as they both knew, everyone was clueless to their arrangement. If they were aware of their secret shagging sessions, they were particularly good at hiding the fact. Though sometimes she got the feeling that Harry knew more than he let on, which was the only part of the arrangement that got to her. She didn't want to upset anyone, especially him who she'd grown closest to one a totally different level than Liam.

Addie reached over and touched Liam's face lightly, her fingertips tracing his jawline and then his lips which she reached over and kissed. His eyes opened slowly, blinking before they focused on her face and she watched him smile in recognition.

"Hello there," he whispered, the arm he had previously draped over her body now snaked around her waist sand pulled her in so their bodies were now flush, nothing but skin separated them as they lay there naked in each other's arms. "How are you this morning?" he asked her.

"I'm awake. And I'm naked," she said softly, kissing his chin and then his nose. "How do you think I am?"

"I'm hoping that's an invitation?" he asked, his calloused hands travelling down her back and squeezed her bare backside gently. She smiled.

"Only if you have time," she said, remembering he said he'd have something to do this morning but she couldn't remember the details. When he'd told her about his appointment she had been too busy taking her clothes off and throwing them to the side. He pulled her mouth in towards his and kissed it gently.

"I'll make time for this," he said, his breath catching in his throat as her hands travelled under the sheets and finding that she wouldn't have to wait very long after all. "Come here you." She giggled as he pulled her in, deepening their kiss and letting his hand travel further down her body. "I think it's you we need to worry about keeping up with me."

"Is that a challenge Mr. Payne?"

"It most certainly is Miss. Warner."

Xx

"So let me get this straight. You think that because I let you to help me shop that I'm planning on taking you to my benefit next weekend?" she asked from behind a dress rack that she was searching. Harry gave her a cheeky grin from the opposite side as he pretended to browse through dresses when really she had been aware that he had been distracted the entire time twenty minutes they'd been in the shop. "Do you really think that's a good idea Harry?"

It was true that, after their lunch with Jeremy and Liam, Addie had allowed Harry to accompany her around the city to search through the shops for a dress. She had received a call during lunch from Dr. Chambers saying she had been one of the three interns chosen to attend the benefit and she couldn't have been more thrilled. She told herself earlier that whatever happened, she'd be okay. But hearing that she was Dr. Chamber's first choice had filled her with such pride that she couldn't even finish her lunch before she made an excuse to leave. Harry, who had no plans for the rest of the day, asked to tag along. She tried to persuade him that it would be boring but he didn't listen. So here they were, in the third shop they'd come to and she had yet to try anything on.

"And why, my dear Addison, would it not be a good idea?"

"Oh I don't know, her name starts with 'J' and she has a disturbing obsession with her cell phone?" she suggested and let out a loud laugh.

"I told you a while ago, she doesn't own me. I can escort my friend who is dateless to an extremely high end benefit where I would probably see a few of my professors who have also been invited to attend the same aforementioned benefit," he informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"So you're basically you're using me to get good references?" she said, pulling out a long navy blue gown and then holding it up to him.

"I never said you couldn't use me too, there might be a few people who will recognize my face. Definitely a good icebreaker to help you out if you blank at the last second," he reminded her before shaking his head at the gown in her hands. "It's pretty but I don't think it's what you're looking for."

"Oh so now you're an expert stylist?" she laughed. "He-who-can't-match-a-shirt-to-a-pair-of-pants?" he raised an eyebrow at her teasing. Addie watched as he looked through the racks, pushing back a few until his expression brightened.

"Alright now how about this?" he held up a bright orange dress with dozens of sparkling somethings all over and she could only snicker at his attempt to be serious. "Right right, too plain," he said sarcastically.

"I never said I was dateless you know," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" he said looking up at her curiously, that 'yeah right' grin plastered on his face expertly. She shrugged. "You planning on taking Liam then?" he asked and her head snapped up from the dress and back to him.

"Why would I take Liam?" she asked honestly, though in reality the thought had crossed her mind. She wasn't interested in being Liam's girlfriend, and he wasn't exactly looking for a relationship at the moment. What they had was between them, just to quell their adult frustrations and that was it. Everything else was normal between them, they were friends…friends with benefits if she was being technical.

"Oh I don't know," he said looking as he made his way around the rack and stood next to her. "Maybe because you and him have something going on?" he suggested and she laughed.

"Something going on? As in you think Liam and I are dating behind everyone's backs?" she said, dismissing his comment and pulled out a black gown, strapless and floor length. She smiled.

"No, I think the two of you are shagging behind everyone's backs," he corrected and she looked up at him, eyes wide. "So it's true then?" he asked and this time no smile was on his face. She normally wouldn't have felt guilty. But this was Harry. Since they had grown so close over the past few weeks she certainly had no desire to screw that up.

"I wouldn't say we're hiding it exactly," she whispered, not looking up to his knowing stare. "It's not really anyone's business anyways."

"You're right," he agreed, pulling out a green dress and holding onto it as he glanced up at her, his seafoam eyes looking incredible in this light. "It's not my business either, I'm just surprised. I never knew you two fancied each other."

"We don't, not like that anyways," she said quickly, and he eyed her curiously as she fondled the lace hem of one of the dresses on her side. "Liam and I have this mutual understanding. We fool around and we're friends. Don't, don't give me that look Harry Styles I've seen way more movies than you have so I know you think that I'm going to get all mushy and vulnerable but it's not like that. My life is anything but a romantic comedy. Maybe more of a sitcom…yeah a sitcom." He smiled at that, walking around the rack so he was standing in front of her handed her the soft green garment.

"Well good because I wasn't exactly ready for the conversation I was about to have next, about feelings and all that," he said making air-quotes around the word 'feelings.' Addie pulled a face of faux disgust.

"Ewww…feelings," she said as she pulled the gown up so she could see it better. It really was a stunning gown, a beautiful shade of emerald green with a steep neckline. It was conservative enough everywhere else and she knew this was an adult party, not a prom. This was a benefit where people would be wearing all sorts of expensive gowns. Addie wanted to stand out just enough to make sure she wasn't standing near the refreshment table all evening. "This is beautiful," she remarked, holding it up against her to see if the length would be a problem.

"Go on and try it on then. We have to make sure it's perfect before we send you in there." She nodded, walking back towards the dressing room and pointed to the couch where he could take a seat and relax while he waited. It was obvious that while Harry was helping, shopping really wasn't his cup of tea and if she was being honest, the only shopping she enjoyed involved a bookstore.

She pulled her cropped cardigan off her shoulders and then pulled down until it fell down by her ankles, She knew her bra would show, this dress that left no place for a bra in the front or the back and so she slipped that off too and placed it on the chair with her purse. She was left there standing in her underwear as she reached for the hanger, taking a second to glance at her body in the mirror, a love bite on her hip from just this morning.

"Are you naked yet?" she heard from outside the door and she jumped, startled by his proximity to the door. She down and could see his feet still resting by the couch nearby. "I just want to be sure I time my entrance perfectly," he joked and she flipped him a hand gesture under the door which just caused him to snort with laughter. The dress was fairly easy to put on, but she found the zipper to be in a completely inconvenient spot. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to zip up and she was sure something was stuck.

"I can't zip it up," she said loudly as she struggled with it a few times more, tugging it as gently as she could. "It's stuck!" The pulling and tugging was doing no good and now the dress was zipped just so to make it impossible to shimmy out of. _Great_, she thought. It was then she heard the door open behind her and she gasped, holding the front up with her hands. She didn't have to turn around to see that Harry was standing right behind her as the mirror displayed and she watched him approach her with a careful smile, their eyes meeting in the reflection in front of her and she immediately felt self conscious with so much of her still exposed in the back. Her underwear would be in plain view as would almost the entirety of her back but she didn't move to cover herself up though all of her screamed she should.

He slowly approached her, his eyes focused on hers until they were inches apart and he glanced downward at the zipper in question. He placed on hand over hers, removing it from holding the dress together and grinned mischievously as he adjusted the jammed zipper. He stood there for only moments but to Addie they seemed like hours as she felt his warm breath at the base of her neck and his fingers every so often would accidently nudge her lower back. Chills appeared over her skin as he laughed quietly until finally she heard the sound of the zipper doing its job and found the dress to be a perfect fit. She adjusted the front so it exposed only what it was meant to and then glanced up under her lashes to see Harry watching her with interest. She turned and faced him, taking in his expression and hoping that he wasn't about to laugh at her attempt at wearing such an elegant gown. Maybe it wasn't right for her body, she wondered. As if he'd read her mind he responded to herself doubt.

"Perfect," he said lowly, his voice deep as he attempted to clear it. It really wasn't the response she had expected but she enjoyed the word nonetheless.

"You think so?" she asked warily, spinning once around so she could see her whole appearance in the mirror before arriving back to face Harry. "It's not too much?" He shook his head, slowly at first as if he were thinking of something else as his eyes roamed over her body until their eyes met once more. Their eyes were locked for moments before he spoke, the silence was deafening and all she could hear was the sound of her beating heart.

"I think you look incredible," he told her, the sincerity in his voice causing said heart to skip some kind of beat because she found herself wishing she had something to hold onto to keep her balance. How was she supposed to respond to something like that? What was she supposed to say to a compliment so flattering she was almost convinced that she actually did look incredible in that dress? It was gorgeous, every last inch of it, but it didn't seem right until Harry had confirmed it. He'd picked it out after all.

Perhaps he had some style after all.

"Well, I guess this is it then. It's a bit over what I was willing to pay, but not by much. This is an important event and I've got to make sure I make a good impression right?" she said, trying to lighten the obvious tension between them as she eyed the price tag. "Mind unzipping me once more please?" she asked and he didn't miss a beat as he stepped forward and grabbed the zipper. By the expression on his face, Addie might have thought he was disappointed as the seal undid itself so easily, not a single snag as he pulled the small metal contraption down to its lowest point. He held the back of it together as she had moments earlier until she reached around with her free hadn't to take over for him. "Thanks," was all she could manage before he nodded and returned to his place on the couch, closing the door behind him.

She finally felt like she could breathe.

She had a hard time defining whatever emotion it was she felt when he was so close to her, even when she asked herself she wasn't sure what was going on inside her head. A rush of feelings, a jumbled up sense of confusion was all she could decode and that wasn't helpful at all.

She slid the dress down off her body, replacing it nicely on the hanger before putting her own clothes back over her body, slipping her sandals on last as she grabbed her purse and the gown and opened the door to find Harry missing. He was no longer settled down in the soft couch by the dressing room, but instead was pacing back and forth outside the shop on his cell as he scratched his back through his shirt. She watched him for several moments, looking as if he was in some sort of an argument over the phone and she could only assume he was talking to Jules.

"Are you getting the dress then love," she heard from her right and saw the store manager with a cheerful grin upon her lips. Addie nodded as she handed the dress over and followed the woman, Liz, up to the register. Addie fumbled through her purse momentarily as she looked for her wallet, pulled out her card and focused back on buying the dress.

"That'll be 114 Euros dear," the woman said and Addie handed over her card, watched as it was swiped and handed back to her. "It's such a lovely dress. I'm sure your lad just loved it on you." Addie meant to correct her, to say that Harry was in fact just a friend, but she didn't get the chance when she was cut off. "He is quite a catch isn't he? I don't see many couples as happy as you too anymore. They're always fighting and calling each other names. But you two, well let's just say I wouldn't let him go anytime soon if I were you. You should have seen the way he was looking at you." Addie's heart leapt at Liz's words and she couldn't find the heart to tell the woman that Harry already had a girlfriend and it wasn't Addie. She also didn't think it appropriate to mention that if there was any chemistry past friendship between the two, it could be blamed on an acute case of sexual tension, or at least that's how Addie saw it. So instead she just smiled in return, nodding as she signed the receipt and took the dress in its plastic sheath and waved goodbye.

By the time she walked outside Harry was leaning up against the stone wall with a pensive look in his eyes as he stared across the street at nothing in particular. She walked over to him, waving her hand in front of his eyes before he snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"So you bought it then?" he asked and Addie nodded, holding up the gown for him to see. "Guess my work is done for the day," he said, clapping his hands together.

"Well, not quite it isn't," she told him and he squinted, awaiting her explanation.

"Well if you're going to be my escort, I figure you better make sure you have a tie to match my dress," she told him and his face lit up and fell in a matter of seconds. "That is, unless you don't want to match. I'm not telling you how to dress, except there is a dress code."

"Oh, actually, I think you were right in there. I don't think it would be such a good idea after all," he told her and this time it was her shoulders the sunk down and her smile faltered momentarily before she was able to recover with a faux one to mask her disappointment.

"Oh, well right, of course I was right," she laughed. It shouldn't have mattered anyways; she could ask Liam or someone from the internship. She glanced down at the phone in Harry's hand and thought it best not to mention that she saw him arguing with someone. "At least you're finally admitting that I'm always right and you are wrong," she teased and the corners of his lips turned upwards into that smile she enjoyed so much.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. We both know _I'm_ right most of the time, like last week's lunch," he reminded her and she cringed at the memory of the sour taste that she still couldn't seem to get out of her mouth. "I told you that you wouldn't like it but you didn't listen."

"Okay so you were right _one_ time. Don't let it go to your already inflated head," she laughed as she turned to walk back towards the direction of her flat and he stopped her.

"Addie I need to run, I'm going heading up to Leeds for the rest of the weekend to see Jules, so I'll catch you sometime this week yeah?" he asked and she forced a nod.

"Lunch on me," she told him and he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"We'll see about that," he replied, reaching in as if to hug her but then paused, waved awkwardly and then stepping back instead. She raised an eyebrow at the peculiar action but didn't press it further as he walked at a quick pace over to a taxi that, until now, she hadn't noticed was event parked there. And then like that he was gone.

She watched the taxi disappear down the street, turning left down the road that would take them to Harry's flat, a place she had only been to once last weekend when he had people over for a very civil, quickly turned uncivil, game night. Harry really was awful at games, he was too competitive. But Addie had learned that she was the same, frustrated any time she would lose to another player. The night had basically ended in them watching soccer or…football…as she was supposed to be calling it. She sighed as she turned away from the now pointless view and started her long trek back to the flats where she would spend the rest of her afternoon, perhaps engulfed in a book and some sweatpants if she was lucky enough.

Anything to get her mind of the confusion that had spawned from that awkward situation would do.

Xx

It hadn't taken long to decide, just a simple glance up and down before Addie could be sure. But it was official.

Liam Payne looked damn good in a suit.

He was getting ready for a benefit of his own, all the professors from King's College of Law would be there to celebrate the birthday of the Department's chair and Liam had been invited to attend. He had been ecstatic all day preparing for the event and Addie could tell he was more nervous than he let on. He was adjusting a few buttons on his dress shirt as Addie watched from his bed. She was sitting up, wrapped in his sheet as she eyed his every motion and couldn't help but smile when he missed a button.

"So he just…waved?" he asked, confused at the conversation they were currently having about her afternoon with Harry and she nodded.

"Yeah it was weird," she said, grabbing a piece of her hair and examining the ends. "One second he reached in to hug me like always, the next he just stopped and waved. He was like two inches away," she told him and Liam started to laugh.

"Yeah that is incredibly awkward," he agreed, pulling his jacket over his arms and turning from the mirror to face her. "You said he was arguing with someone on the phone just before you came out?" Addie let go of the tendril, watching as the curl bounced back into place before she sighed.

"Yeah, I assumed it was probably Jules or something, he said he was going to see her," she told him. He looked almost confused by her statement as he attempted to adjust his bowtie.

"Harry's in Leeds?" he asked and she nodded to affirm his question. "Weird, he isn't a big fan of LMU, doesn't much like the crowd that Jules hangs around. He said after the last time he went up that he would rather have his eyes dug out than go again. It's why she's the one that visits more often than he does." Addie was unsure of what to make of that statement. Harry seemed to be in a rather large hurry this afternoon when he'd left her in front of the shops and she was sure he'd said he was going up to Leeds to see Jules.

"I don't know, he was fine until the phone call, everything after was just…not Harry," she told him. "He all but begged me to take him to my benefit next weekend and then when I invited him, he told me it wasn't a good idea." Liam agreed, it was an odd reaction, even for Harry. "Doesn't matter I guess," she said. "Though I'm crossing my fingers that you still don't have plans. I don't want to ask anyone at work, they're all angry enough that they weren't chosen and the only guy that got picked was Kyle. I'm sure you understand why I wouldn't pick him?" He smiled.

"So I'm the second choice? Not bad. I don't think I've got anything going on as far as school goes so I should be in the clear."

"Great, I'm sorry to spring it on you last minute," she apologized.

"Addie, last minute would have been asking me to go the day of. You're not the 'last minute' kind of girl. You're always on top of things," Liam replied before giving up on his tie. Addie did her best not to laugh at him as she wrapped the sheet around her body, tucking it in so it would stay as she stood and grabbed Liam's coat to pull him into her before working on his tie. She had tied many of these, living in a house with four older brothers had required some level of knowledge for these sorts of things. He placed his hands on her hips as she worked on the tie, watching her concentration. She wasn't fazed.

"Harry can be an idiot sometimes, Jules has done a real number on him," he whispered and Addie wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, or why he was talking about it. She simply concentrated on the tie and listened to his words. "He deserves better, he'll realize that."

"Maybe we can fix him up with someone then, make him realize that girlfriends aren't supposed to be as insane as Jules," she said distractedly as she pulled the tie tightly into a pristine knot and smiled. "There you are!" she turned him around so he could see the bowtie and he grinned.

"Not bad, I almost look like a distinguished lawyer," he joked as he adjusted his coat once more.

"Believe me, you do, I've got plenty of lawyers in my family to prove it," she told him. "You should probably get going soon, don't want to keep your lovely date waiting," she told him seriously as she grabbed her underwear off the ground, followed by her sweater and jeans.

"Thanks for getting me her number, she really seemed excited to come," he said and Addie nodded as she pulled her jeans on.

"Yeah Annelie is probably the nicest person I work with," she said, referring to one of the German interns who seemed to be the only person Addie could really connect with. "And she's got a hot outfit for tonight. She won't let you down."

"You would have been just as beautiful on my arm," he told her, holding her bra out too her as she slipped the sheet off her body.

"Yes but, Annelie is coming to King's College next fall, maybe you'll hit it off," she reminded him and he seemed to contemplate this before grinning widely.

"Yes, very true. I guess I better behave tonight so I don't scare her off." Liam kissed Addie's shoulder before she lifted her sweater and slid it over her head and she couldn't help but wish they had more time before he had to leave. But Annelie was a friend, and if she and Liam hit it off, Addie would be thrilled. Though it did mean that the rest of her summer would be spent in a dry spell and she'd probably have to go on real date if she wanted to change that. But she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. For now she needed to hurry up and grab her purse so Liam could go pick up his date.

"Be good to her Liam," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she let herself out.

It wasn't a long walk back to her flat and she enjoyed the beautiful weather of the evening sky. There were a number of people making their way, here to there, and Addie let her mind wander through all the thoughts that seemed to have been taking her mind hostage lately. Cars passed by but all she heard was the conversations she replayed in her head. Conversations with Jake earlier in the day saying that he and his girlfriend were engaged, conversations from her Gran saying that Addie needed to loosen up and relax, that the internship wasn't the only reason she had crossed the Atlantic a month ago. And then of course there were conversations with Harry, always urging her to try new things with him. He really had opened her up more over the past few weeks. She hadn't been completely sure of herself when she'd stepped of that plane on the first day, but now. Now she saw things in a new light and she liked the way the world looked.

When she finally made it back to her building, she made her way into the lobby and up the lift until she reached her floor. It was quiet on her floor, the couple that she normally heard arguing wasn't nearly as loud as they normally were. But as she approached her door she found that all her thoughts dispersed. The only thing she could think of was the figure standing at the doorway and her steps slowed.

"What are you doing here?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest and eyeing him carefully. "How did you know this was my apartment?" she asked and he smiled.

"Good to see you too Addison," he replied sarcastically at her lack of enthusiasm. She sighed angrily and moved past him. If she was going to argue with him she surely wasn't going to do it here in the hall. She would be just as bad as the loud couple three doors down.

"I'm going to ask you again; how did you know this was my apartment?" she asked more forcefully, opening the door and holding it for him to step into. He passed her, walking in and standing in the entrance way as she set her purse on the counter. "I didn't even tell you I was coming to England."

"I spoke to Joanna last week and she told me you got the internship, why didn't you tell me?" he told her and Addie frowned. She specifically told Joanna not to tell him where she'd be. It wasn't his business, not anymore.

"We broke up Nate, and as I recall you made it pretty clear that you weren't interested in us anymore," she told him. He shook his head, walking over towards her until she found herself looking up into his dark brown eyes. He was tall, nearly as tall as Harry but slightly taller than Liam. His hair was light, a sandy blond color that always lightened in the summertime with hours spent on the beach.

"I tried to apologize for the things I said. Of course I didn't mean them. I was upset," he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"**You** were upset? Nate I can't believe you have the nerve to stand there and say that to my face right now," Addie said, keeping her voice low but expressing every bit of anger she felt in that moment. "You act like you played no part in this but if you look back I know you can't possibly believe that this was my fault."

"I don't want to play the blame game, that's not why I'm here. But if you want to understand the way I felt then all you have to do is ask any of our friends. They all saw how distant you were, like you didn't even give a shit that I existed, let alone that I was your boyfriend." This time his voice began to elevate and Addie looked away from his accusing glare. "We dated for two years Addison, two years I spent with you and I thought we were going somewhere. Did you even love me?"

"Of course I loved you Nate, Jesus I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. You know that."

"Well maybe you didn't love me the way that I loved you," he suggested and all she could do was laugh at the ridiculous statement. He placed his hands on her face, this time she didn't bother brushing them off as he looked down at her, those eyes she had memorized so many times over. "Addie I miss you. I miss us."

"There is no us anymore Nate, you saw to that the moment you slept with another girl," she said darkly, her low whisper dripping with disgust. It was him who moved his hands from her face and took a step back. Addie hated the memory of Nate and the other girl, of Nate sneaking around and his lies to her face. And then he'd somehow turned it all around on her because she was a neglectful girlfriend.

Maybe the last part was true.

"I told you it was a mistake," Nate replied and she shook her head, she didn't care. "I was angry, we had just had a fight, I got drunk…I never meant for that to happen!" he pleaded but his words only infuriated her further. The conversation was identical to the one they'd had back in December when she'd told him she was done. And right now she felt those same feelings creeping up again where all she wanted to do was give him a piece of her fist, not her mind.

"There is never an excuse to cheat Nate, it's that simple. If you wanted to run off and fuck someone else, all you had to do was call me up and say, 'Hey Addie, Nate here…just wanted to let you know that I want to hook up with other people, so let's go ahead and throw in the towel,' and that would have been fine."

"That's just it; I don't want to hook up with other people. Aren't you listening?"

"I'm listening Nathan, but all I hear are reasons why I know I made the right decision. No matter how drunk you were that night, or any other night that I'm not aware of, you still knew you had a girlfriend," she said calmly. "And if you had a shred of respect for our relationship, you wouldn't have had sex with someone else." He looked at her, and Addie could tell that her message was sinking in, that she wasn't interested.

"People make mistakes Adds," he said, the familiar nickname rolling off his tongue caused her to cringe. "I never meant to hurt you. I just, I don't know. I was convinced you didn't give a shit about me."

Addie walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Maybe I should have tried harder Nate, to convince you that I really cared about you. But what you did to me, to 'us,' that showed me exactly how much you cared about me," she whispered, her throat tight as the knot deep within grew thicker. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing, but you wasted your time."

And that was all she had left to say. She didn't reply when he whispered her name, tried to hold her or kissed her cheek. He just said goodbye and she closed the door and she stood there for nearly twenty minutes before she could move. She wasn't going to cry, she knew the emotion of anger and betrayal was overpowering the urge to cry at the moment. She couldn't be sure what she was feeling so instead of lingering there with unspoken words she just turned off the lights and walked towards her room.

She let the water of her shower rain down over her body, the icy cold water taking her breath away as she stood there. But she let the pain fog her mind, she let it veil her from Nathan his pleading eyes. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to forget he'd ever existed in her life but he still lingered there, his dark orbs etched in her memory she felt an ache in her chest that snuck up her throat and out her mouth in almost a desperate sob and she felt ashamed that the sound had come from her mouth.

She wrapped a towel around her small body and walked slowly into her room, grabbing a large shirt that Liam had left over this morning and curled up in her bed. She couldn't sleep even as the hour got late, each hour seemed longer than the next and her eyes ached with desire for sleep. But sleep never came as she watched her fan spin. The noise normally gave her comfort, usually lulled her off to sleep but even the sound of its blades coursing around in circles didn't help pacify her exhaustion.

She might have started dozing off, maybe for a moment when suddenly she heard a light rapping at her door. She thought she might have been imagining it, dreaming it maybe but when she sat up she heard it once more. She looked over at the clock, the red numbers glowing 3:32am and she rubbed her eyes before trying her best to crawl out of bed. She walked quietly to the door, jumping when she heard the knocking again and looked out the peephole. Surely she was imagining things. She opened the door slowly, peaking out to see him standing there, his eyes red and his expression worried her.

"Harry?" she asked, adjusting her glasses to make sure it wasn't her tired mind playing tricks on her. But it was him, his short waves poking out in a disheveled manner and his perfect lips opening up to speak.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even sure if you'd be here," he said, his voice cracking. "I just didn't know where else to go." He glanced down at her attire. She could tell he probably recognized the shirt so she shook her head.

"He's not here," she whispered knowing it was the question on his mind and his face seemed less alarmed at the prospect of finding her with Liam. Her voice was hoarse as if she had been asleep the whole time. "I thought you went to Leeds?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I did but…things went bad Addie. Jules…she," he spoke in cryptic pauses, words getting caught under sighs and frustrated groans. But she didn't need to hear it from his lips to know that he and Jules had obviously had a fight. It was written all over his face. She didn't asked him or say a word as she grabbed his hand from his side and lead him in through the doorframe and closed the door behind him. She only stopped to lock the door and he never let go of her hand until they reached her bedroom. She stared up at him and his red eyes and she knew that whatever Jules had done, she had clearly hurt him, said something that had made him hurt and Addie hated her for that. But she knew her words weren't what he wanted to hear right now, that he just wanted her company so she pulled him in and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Addie," she heard, his hot breath on her neck caused another feeling to stir inside of her besides anger with Jules. It was the same dread she could feel in the way he clung to her, the way she'd felt hours ago when Nate had been the one standing on her doorstep. The way he'd said her name was as if he had told her the whole story in those to heartbroken syllables and she lead him to her bed, sat him down and stood there looking down at him. It was the first time she wasn't the one looking up into his sea-green eyes. She held his face in her hands and held her around her bare legs close to him. She saw the pleading look in his eyes, the one that begged for comfort but she knew she wouldn't be able to give him the kind of comfort he wanted. The best she could do was place her lips against his forehead, lingering for longer than she planned before she walked to her bedroom door and shut it.

"Stay here tonight Harry," she whispered as she climbed into her bed. "You don't have to wake up alone."

It took him a few minutes before he climbed in next to her, the warmth of his body signaling that he was close by but she just turned off her lamp and let her eyes close against the darkness. Lightning shone through the room, the gently rumbling of thunder off in the distance soon cued rain to started tapping against her window and she finally felt her mind drift from her restless thoughts to the present. She wasn't sure if it was the fan, the rain or the warmth of Harry's body next to hers, but it didn't take long before her mind shut down to all the drama that was surrounding her. The last thing she remembered as Harry's calloused fingers grasping her hand slighting, and she let their fingers intertwine as her breaths steadied.

And she finally succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The week had been a long one, longer than usual, each day dragging on as he sat through class, trying his best to keep a focused mind. Of course, being honest with himself, the only thing he could focus on was waking up in Addison Warner's bed five days prior. Since then they had barely spoken.

It wasn't for lack of trying on both of their parts, neither one had been available for anything aside from a few phone calls here and there. They had both had a busy week what with his projects and research. Neither had much time to breathe let alone to set up lunch in the midst of their busy schedules. But that didn't stop him from wondering what was going through her head right now.

The night he'd showed up on her doorstep and all but pleaded with her to stay, he was sure he'd made a complete arse out of himself. But she had been understanding and held him in her small arms. Hardly any words had passed between them that night but she seemed to comprehend without him having to delve into all the details that had caused him to drive three hours in the middle of the night to end up at her flat instead of his own. Whatever had made him do it, waking up to her by his side, her dark hair covering her pillow, had been a sight that he wasn't expecting when he opened his eyes. But it was nice all the same.

Harry was barely aware when his class ended, his professor stopping him momentarily to ask him if everything was okay. Dr. Sharpe was Harry's favorite professor in the MBA program and he was normally pretty outspoken in class. He and Sharpe would debate certain ideas and come up with solutions. But today, he honestly wasn't paying much attention. Harry apologized and assured Dr. Sharpe that he was fine, just a little tired from the previous night's exam studying. Dr. Sharpe didn't press the matter and only said he'd catch up with him on Monday.

Harry made his way down the steps, out towards the main street, his solitary book in hand. As he glanced up, he spotted Addie in a simple black dress and heels, holding two coffees in hand and wearing a large smile on her face. Her hair was down, an unusual sight one a work day, falling gently over her shoulders and down her back. Harry couldn't hold back the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Finally, five more minutes and I would have drunken your coffee _and_ mine," she joked as he approached her and she leaned in to kiss is cheek casually. The smell of her hair lingered between them as she handed him a cup with a Starbucks label on it and grinned. "I thought you might have had a long day," she told him.

"I did thanks, so thanks for this," he told her holding up his coffee. "Did you walk all the way here?" he asked her, looking at his watch and noting that it was only 5:30, she would have had to run to make it this quickly.

"God no!" she laughed as they started walking. "I took the underground. I wouldn't have made it halfway in these shoes," she told him, pointing down at her black pumps which explained the reason she seemed slightly taller than usual. He was still looking down at her, her light eyes shining in the sun. She bit her lip gently and reached into her bag. "Okay so I have to admit this is kind of a bribe," she told him, referring to the coffee and couldn't help but feel amused at her announcement.

"You know, you don't have to bribe me to be your friend Addie, I already accept you and your quirkiness," he said, receiving a look that said 'really?' as she continued to rummage through her purse. She said 'Ah-Ha!' when she finally found what she was searching for and Harry did his best not to make fun of the elated expression on her face.

"Okay, so here's the thing," she started and Harry couldn't contain his ability to pick fun at her.

"Tell me the thing Addie," he pressed in mock excitement and she gave him a pout on her face that couldn't have been cuter on anyone but her. Harry sipped his coffee, trying to mask his snarkiness with a cue for her continue.

"The thing is Harry, I've got a slight dilemma and I know you didn't want to be involved, but my plans changed at the last second so I really don't have much of a choice anyways, not that you are a last resort of course…" she said rather quickly and Harry grabbed her hand.

"Whoa there slow down," he chuckled. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Harry will you please go to my benefit with me tomorrow night?" she asked holding two tickets in her hand. Harry was always amused when she got worked up for the silliest things, especially if it had to do with work. In this particular case he wasn't sure why she'd felt the need to bribe him in order to attend. "I know you said you didn't think it was a good idea, but plans fell through with Liam and to be honest, you look like you need a night to distract you from everything that's been going on. Speaking of which, you have still yet to explain to me the purpose of your current lack of enthusiasm for the fact that it is…5:38 on a Friday."

It was true, he hadn't mentioned anything about his trip to Leeds to Addie and she had been patiently waiting to be there for him in needed. He hadn't found the right time to really discuss it in depth since they'd both been swamped all week, but he'd promised himself that he'd talk about it this weekend, because he needed to talk about it with someone.

"All in due time Miss. Warner," he told her. "But as for your benefit, I can't very well leave you dateless."

"So you'll come?" she said with a hopeful smile. He was happy seeing her like this, the smile on her lips that had been brought about because of his answer. He had found out over the past month that he very much liked pleasing Addie in any way he could. He had never seen someone so grateful when people did things for her. It was precisely why people liked doing things for her, to make her smile. Harry had never seen someone so enchanted with new experiences.

"Of course I will," he told her and she squealed with excitement before hugging him, careful not to bump his coffee, or hers for that matter, over his blazer.

"Don't tell me he's proposed already?" Harry heard from nearby, the deep male voice clearly that of Liam's as they both looked up to find him standing there with a lazy smile. Harry rolled his eyes in mock frustration before responding.

"Well now that you ruined it," Harry responding, causing Addie to swat him playfully.

"I can't take you two anywhere," she told them, sipping the rest of her coffee before tossing it in the nearby rubbish bin. "What are you doing coming this way anyways?" she asked reaching over to hug him as he kissed her cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be picking up Annelie?" Harry glanced at them both in confusion, not understanding who they were talking about but recognizing the name. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he watched Liam's hand linger on her lower back as they spoke, their distance more intimate than Harry would have liked.

"She called to say she had a few things to do first and so I walked over to see if Harry wanted to grab an early dinner, but I see he's already occupied," he said, finally stepping away and glancing over at Harry who snapped his eyes up from Liam's hand and Addie's back and found both pairs of eyes glancing at him curiously.

"I can be occupied by more than one person at a time mates," Harry replied. "And unless Addie here brought us some dinner in her relatively small purse, I say you can drag me along anywhere." Addie looked through her purse humorously.

"Nope, sorry, I already gave out my last pasta dish," she teased. "So we're close by a few things, what do you feel like?" Harry glanced at Liam, knowing they both had the same thing in mind. It was often that they'd get a bite after their classes and one of their favorite places was only a few blocks away.

"Ali Baba's?" Harry suggested and Liam nodded with a smile. Addie looked up at both of them curiously.

"What is that?"

"Best Egyptian food around," Liam replied. Addie's face looked skeptical but Harry knew she'd be up for trying it, if he suggested it. "Actually it might be the only Egyptian food round here now that I think of it."

"It'll be grand love, don't worry," he told her and watched her contemplate it for a few moments before nodding.

"Oh all right," she agreed. "I can't hate it until I try it right."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Harry said in a sing-song voice, referring to all their previous cuisine endeavors.

The three of them made their way towards the restaurant, walking only a few blocks before Ali Baba was in sight. They were nearly towards the entrance when Harry felt a pull on his arm and realized that Addie had stopped walking. He and Liam both stopped alongside her, watching her eyes widened and the color drained slightly from her olive skin. Harry followed her gaze to see only a group of people, a family maybe consisting of a woman, her husband and what looked to be her two teenage children. If anyone should have been worried, he thought, it should have been Liam and Harry.

"What's wrong," he asked her and she shook her head, trying to step behind him before they heard a loud feminine voice.

"Addison?" Harry looked back up to see the woman in the group with excited eyes only ten feet away. "Addison is that you?" Addie took a deep breath from behind Harry's back and placed a smile on her lips.

"Mrs. Bradley," she said slowly. "Hi, how are you?" Harry tried to figure out what was going on, how this family knew Addie and why Addie wanted to avoid them just moments before.

"Well we got in last weekend for our family vacation, staying until Tuesday and then we're off to Paris," the woman replied, pulling Addie into a tight hug. "You look fantastic, absolutely glowing. Nathan said you were in London for an internship this summer, so I was hoping we'd bump into you at some point." Harry saw, who he assumed was this woman's husband, move in and hug Addie as well.

"Oh my gosh!" Harry heard, this time from a younger female voice, and all of them turned to see the small blond standing there with her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, you guys are both part of One Direction aren't you!" she said, her voice getting more high pitched by the second.

"Uh yeah, well we were. Only we're just grad students now," Harry told her, smiling as she stepped forward.

"My friends are never going to believe me!" she said jumping up and down. Now that Harry looked at her, she couldn't have been older than 15 with way too much makeup on. "Addie how do you know One Direction?" she asked eagerly and Addie's head snapped up as if she'd been in some kind of trance. Addie retold the story with slightly less detail, leaving out the bits about Kyle and the drunken night at the bar and Harry watched as the girl's eyes lit up. Harry however took this time to glance over at the remaining figure, a guy with light hair, dark eyes, and a clear fascination with Addie.

Then it hit him. This guy must have been _the_ Nathan…Addie's ex-boyfriend Nathan.

"Harry," he heard, bringing him back from this revelation and he turned to see Liam standing with the smaller girl by his side. "She asked for a picture."

"Oh right," Harry said as Addie stepped away and Harry smiled towards the woman with the camera finding the situation suddenly as awkward as it must have been for Addie.

"We have to catch up honey," the woman said to Addie, touching her shoulder with a nurturing smile. "Why don't you join us for dinner, you can bring your friends if you'd like. Of course if they're too busy…"

"We're not busy at all," Harry found himself saying and then suddenly wishing he hadn't. Addie's face fell as she sighed and nodded.

"Sure Mrs. Bradley, we'd love to," she said softly.

"Great! Well let's grab a table. Hank will you tell them we're seating seven instead of four please?" she asked and her husband nodded as he walked in. Harry tried to catch Addie's eye as they walked in but her eyes were on the floor, not looking at anyone. The younger girl, Claire, was on her mobile, chatting away with a friend about how she was about to have lunch with Harry Styles and Liam Payne. They sat down at the table, Addie in between Liam and Harry while Claire sat on Harry's right and Nathan next to his sister.

It was slightly awkward, thought he Bradleys were fairly nice people. Harry could tell they came from money even before Hank Bradley told them he was a lawyer. He and Liam got on well, discussing various topics that allowed Hank to relive his glory years in college and fraternities. Harry learned that Nathan had just graduated from Berkeley, Addie's school, as was now at Yale for law school. There were numerous questions involving One Direction and what it was like to travel the country. Harry admitted that he enjoyed the tours and the fans and that the boys were still his best mates. But Harry's passion wasn't just singing and traveling. He wanted to be behind the scenes, running record companies and finding great talent. Liam too explained how he'd always fancied law, and One Direction had been fun while it lasted.

Claire kept asking questions, but Harry had a difficult time paying much attention, choosing instead to watch as Addie barely ate what he'd helped her pick out, and she usually wasn't one to not finish a meal. He placed his hand under the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in his. She looked at him for only a moment, a tired smile upon her lips before she squeezed back.

"So Addison, do you still think you'll be graduating early?" Hank asked and Addie perked up slightly.

"Yes, everything seems to be on track. I've gotten pretty far along in my major and next month I'll start applying to schools. They're really sticklers about not applying until July, so it's hard to hold back," she told them.

"That's fantastic, you always were a hard worker, always on top of things," Helen, Hank's wife, praised. "What schools are you looking at? Last time I heard from Nathan, he said you wanted to apply to Yale? He really loves it there. I don't know if I'll ever convince him to come home at this rate."

"Uh, yes I am still looking at Yale. But I've also been speaking with advisors and professors from Harvard, Georgetown and most recently University College London," she told them and both Harry and Liam looked up. This was news to Harry. He had no idea she had planned on applying out of the country.

"London? Really?" was Nathan's response and Harry finally heard his voice for the first time. Addie glanced at him and nodded.

"Well yeah I talked to Gran and she said she would be looking to move back to the UK in a matter of a couple years. Peter, Stephen, Ben and Jake are all getting settled down. And besides, I really love it here. My mentors at the museum told me about some wonderful programs that they think I'd really enjoy," Addie explained. Harry had learned quite a bit about Addie's Gran and four older brothers, all of whom seemed like great people. Then again it was Addie describing them and she hardly had a bad word for anyone, even Riannon.

"You've always had your eyes set on Yale though," Nathan cut in and Harry raised an eyebrow. "You said the Smithsonian wouldn't look at you otherwise."

"Actually I said a Master's from Yale would look good on almost any job application, but ULC over here would look just as good. And to be honest, I love working internationally. I get to keep up with my French and Spanish more than I would at the Smith, and I'd really love to be close to Gran when she comes back."

"Lillian never mentioned she was thinking of moving back here," Helen said, confused.

"Well Peter and Steven have really got the firm taken care of back in Florida and Ben and Jake are doing their own thing. She'll want to stay until Jake's wedding of course but she's ready to come back."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will know what to do when the time comes," Hank said. "You never know where you might end up."

It was over an hour and a half before they finished eating and before Claire had exhausted her bank of questions for Liam and Harry. Hank had picked up the check, insisting that he pay for the lot of them, something Harry felt slightly uncomfortable with. He preferred to pay for his own meals but Hank insisted so Harry humored him, anything to get Addie out of this situation as quickly as he could.

They stepped out giving out hugs and a few more pictures for Claire before they all started to part ways. But they weren't completely off the hook just yet fore when the Bradleys started in the opposite direction of Harry, Liam and Addie, Nathan hung back and announced that he'd meet them back at the hotel. He stood there, waiting until his parents and sister were out of sight before he even spoke.

"I can see now why you were so eager to get rid of me the other night, why you're so willing to stay," Nathan said causing Addie to roll her eyes. Harry wasn't sure what 'the other night' meant or how it had involved Nathan but he was sure it had something to do with why Addie was so uncomfortable at dinner.

"I was so eager to get rid of you Nate because I had nothing to say to you," she replied firmly. "You showed up at my door and I didn't want to see you. And anyways, there is no reason to bring this up again since I thought we put this to rest. I have no interest in discussing it further," she told him turning away. Nate grabbed her wrist, causing both Harry and Liam to step forward.

"I'd let go of her if I were you mate," Harry warned as Addie attempted to pry her hand from Nate's grasp.

"Nate what are you doing? Let go!" she said and Nate let go of her slowly, eyeing both guys curiously.

"So, which one of you is it then?" he asked.

"Which one of us what?" Liam asked, sounding just about as annoyed as Harry was at the moment. He'd had enough of this guy.

"Which one of you is she fucking?" Nate asked, the word escaped his mouth with disgust as he glanced down at her.

"Nate," she said, that tone Harry recognized that she used when she was starting to get legitimately upset. It wasn't a tone he heard very often, so he recognized it clearly when it came up. Nathan looked from Harry to Liam and then back to Harry before scoffing.

"My bet would be _you_," he said with a smirk, pointing at Harry. "You two looked a little too cozy earlier. So Addie, you're into washed up boyband guys now? I'm not rich enough for you? Do you actually think that either one of these guys is going to want to be in a serious relationship with you? You already had enough trust issues dating me and I'm just a normal guy not a guy who is famous for making teen girls fall at their feet."

"Oh give it a rest will you?" she said, holding her head. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend. But you're a little late for that."

"You are something else aren't you? All the crap you gave me and here you are screwing around like a little whore," Nate sneered and Harry didn't give him time to laugh before he introduced Nate's face to his fist.

"Harry!" Addie shouted as Nate doubled over in pain. "Damn it Harry! Liam, don't!" she said pushing Liam back who was attempting to take his own swing next.

"Shit!" Nate yelled, holding his face. His lip was bleeding but all Harry could think was he should have punched him harder. "What the fuck dude!" Harry moved past Addie, making sure that she was closer to Liam before he pushed Nate up against the wall.

"Listen to me you arrogant twat!" he said in a harsh whisper. "If I ever hear you speak like that about her again, a lot more than your lip will be bleedin' do you hear me?" Nate glared at him. "I said…do you hear me?" Harry could feel all his anger welling up in every inch of his body and part of him wished this wanker would do something to make hitting him again okay. But he just nodded and Harry let him go. "Now run along and don't even think about bothering her again," Harry told him and Nate looked once at Addie before grabbing his face and walking away.

Addie sighed, as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulder as she walked over towards the building and leaned up against it. Harry and Liam walked over to either side of her and watched as she stayed there, her breaths heavy and her eyes closed.

"You okay?" Liam asked as she let her head rest against the wall. She shrugged.

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry you guys had to be part of that," she whispered in a strained voice. Harry pushed her hair from her face and she opened her eyes at the contact of skin.

"It's my fault Addie," he told her. "I'm the one that volunteered us." She shook her head.

"I should have told them we were busy. His mom is just so damn pushy about everything. She really wanted Nate and I to stay together. Even after we broke up she was calling me inviting me over for teas and fundraisers."

"They all seemed to really like you," Liam told her. "At least that counts for something."

"Yeah I guess," she replied.

"So what did he have to say to you the other night?" Harry asked her and he saw her eyes fall from his to her hands.

"I was wondering the same thing myself? Was this the night of my benefit?" Liam asked and she nodded.

"I was on my way back from your place," she said and Harry tried not to imagine what had taken place at Liam's then, though he was fairly sure he had an idea. She sighed before continuing. "And when I got home he was waiting outside my apartment door. I didn't realize he was here with family; that he'd be here today. I thought he came to try and get me back again, he's been trying for months to get a hold of me. But I am sick of his lies and excuses. I know I probably sound like a horrible person for just sending him away, but…he doesn't deserve a second chance."

"What'd he do?" Harry asked seriously. She looked up, her bright eyes sparkling slightly under the streetlamp and he wondered what thoughts were going through her mind.

"He slept with another girl, a friend of mine," she told him slowly and Harry nodded. He couldn't believe that someone, that some idiot, would ever do that to her. "I was distant with him; that was his excuse. He said he was angry and drunk and that it was a mistake. Maybe I was a little distant, but I like to think I deserve better than a guy who deals with his anger by fucking someone else."

"You do," both Harry and Liam said in unison. But Addie didn't look to Liam, her eyes were only on Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've put it in the past for so long that I didn't think bringing it up again would be any help at all. That's why I was so tired when you showed up that night."

"That was the night I came from Leeds?"

"Yeah, I was awake all night trying to figure out how to ignore it all again, you showing up helped," she admitted and suddenly it all made sense to Harry. Why she'd been so quiet, so exhausted, so frail. He had seen the look in her eyes even behind her glasses. But neither had been in any place to talk about much that night. He looked to Liam who was watching them with great interest. "Listen, can we just go?" she whispered. "I'm tired and Liam, Annelie is probably going to think you cancelled on her."

Harry agreed to drive her home and Liam thought it best to catch a cab. Addie didn't speak on the drive, just rested against the leather seats and looked out the window. He walked her up to her flat, passing an extremely loud couple arguing in the hallway before they reached her door. When she stopped to unlock it Harry turned to leave but she placed her hand on his to stop him. He looked down at her small hand on his and then up into her eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, his name coming off her lips so easily. "Thank you, for what you did." He didn't say anything only nodded. "I hate that you had to see me that way, so weak and pathetic."

"Hey, don't say that," he told her. "That guy is a prick. He shouldn't have put his hands on you."

"Yeah, he's never gotten that upset before, I suppose it was you and Liam that really got him riled up," she said. "Either way, I appreciate you standing up for me. It means a lot. You've been an amazing friend to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, pulling her hand towards him and resting it on his chest. "You feel that?" he asked, referring to his fast-paced heart and she nodded slowly. "Only you do that to me."

"Harry," she whispered, diverting her eyes. She tried to pull her hand away but he held it in his and only pulled her closer.

"Addie there is something there, between us, don't tell me I'm the only one that's felt it," he said, his heart racing faster as he finally pushed out the words that had been on his mind all day. Addie was inches away, her breaths increased in the silence of the hallway and her eyes were searching his.

"I can't, you can't," she told him shaking her head. "You and Jules…"

"Jules and I are done, I thought you'd gathered that from last weekend," he told her. He'd been upset that night, driving all the way out to Leeds after Jules had blown up on him for taking Addie shopping. So he went up to try and salvage what they had but it was no use. The only thing left between them was anger and tension. He didn't feel the same when he looked at her, when he saw her out with friends. Everything had changed and the only person he wanted to see was Addie. So he'd ended up there in the middle of the night instead of his own flat, ignoring pleading phone calls from Jules on the other end.

"But why?" she asked, surprised. "You two love each other."

"I don't even know what love is anymore Addie," he admitted. It was true. He had spent so many of his younger years singing about love, dating women and feeling as if he were in love. But now he wasn't so sure. Now things felt different. Love was supposed to be one of the greatest feelings on earth but all he felt when he was with Jules was inconvenience. He didn't even feel lust around her anymore. Then again, there was only one girl he currently lusted after.

"I hope it wasn't on account of me," she said apologetically. Harry shook his head.

"No, she and I had been growing apart for a while. I was tired of the jealousy and the threats to leave me. It's like you said, I felt like I deserved someone who treated me better than that. I've always done my best to be good to Jules, but I'm never good enough for her. There are so many conditions and ultimatums. The day at the shops she told me she was going to leave me if I didn't come visit her. I'm sick of her pressuring me so I went up to see her, to tell her and we had a huge row. I was tired of it…all of it."

"So you broke it off?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Harry listen, I know you think you feel something for me, and it's partially my fault. I've been known to be overly friendly…"

"Don't," he said, dropping her hand.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to write this off as my imagination," he told her.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Harry, what I was doing with Liam…"

"I'm not talking about Liam," he said seriously. "I don't care what you two were doing. In fact it kills me to even think about you two together."

"Then think about reality," she said, her voice louder. "I'm going to be gone in just over two months time. I'll be back at school and you'll be here. You and I have two completely separate lives. I just don't see the practicality of…"

"Practicality? Addie do you hear yourself right now? We're not shopping for a car, I'm not asking you to marry me…I'm simply asking for you to just…" but he couldn't fill in the sentence himself. Because when it came down to it, what was he asking her for? Did he even know? He wasn't looking for a rebound, for anything in particular but he knew that he didn't like seeing her with Liam, or with anyone else for that matter.

"You see, you don't even know what you want Harry. You're confused and you are on the rebound. Of course you're going to be lonely," she said.

"The only thing I'm confused about is what's going on between us," was his reply, motioning between them.

"Nothing is going on, we're friends," she said but her voice trembled slightly.

"I don't feel this way about my other friends. I don't have the constant urge to be around them, to hear their voice to see their smile…Addie I haven't been able to think of anything but you for the past week since I zipped up your dress, since I woke up next to you and saw how beautiful you were, hell since I met you." She didn't speak at first, unsure of what to say maybe but he could see that his words were surprising to her. "Tell me something…if I kissed you right now, would you push me away?"

"Don't," she said quickly. "Don't do that," she whispered, referring to his question.

"Why?" he asked her, taking a step closer to her so her body was flush against his, her back pressed up against the door. She closed her eyes, putting her hands against his chest to keep them separated and he slid his hands onto her hips. "Why can't I kiss you?"

"Because if you did," she started, her voice low as she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on something else, most likely something besides him standing there. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she pushed her hands over his abs and up his chest until her they were on either side of her face. "If I let you kiss me Harry, I wouldn't be able to stop." The words cased everything inside of him to shift. The second her eyes met his he could no longer control himself as he pushed his lips against hers. The feeling inside of him growing like she was fuel to the fire within him. She didn't pull away so he knew there was truth in her answer, that she wanted him every bit as badly as he wanted her. He could tell by the way that she pushed her hips into his and slid her fingers up into his curls.

His tongue beckoned her to let him deepen the kiss and she didn't refuse, only a soft moan escaped her throat and Harry began to fiddle with the keys in her hand. He broke away from her only once to be sure he had the right key, placing it in the doorknob and unlocking it.

They were clumsy, too impatient for the slow and sensual kiss as Harry crashed his lips back against hers, closing the door behind them as he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He tossed the keys on her counter and carried her easily towards the couch, only to be redirected towards her bedroom instead. Harry let his hands slide under dress, feeling the soft skin of her thighs against his fingers. Her heels fell to the ground as she flicked her feet and he placed her on the bed gently.

Her body wriggled underneath him, causing his desire to grow for her along with the ache in his pants. His hands found the lace barrier that teased his fingertips, the small panties that reminded him so much of the pair he'd seen beneath her green dress that day in the shops. That day that it had taken everything inside of him to keep from taking her right then and there.

She moaned as his mouth traveled down from her lips to her neck, seeking out every bit of soft flesh he could find as he tried to find a way to get her dress off her without breaking away. She seemed to solve the problem much quicker than him, her impatience nearly as high as his. She rolled them so she was straddling him, undoing her belt and then pulling her dress over her head, revealing a matching lace bra, both a nude color that blended in with her sunkissed skin. He took in the sight of her, her disheveled hair, her perfect breasts, the curve of her hips that his hands were currently gripping.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, expertly releasing the buttons as quickly as possible before pulling him up so she could slip it off his shoulders. Next came his undershirt. Her small hands touched his chest, trailing kisses from his neck down to his abs until she reached his belt. She met his eyes, her hair falling in her face slightly and she smiled. Harry could have died and gone to heaven with the way her eyes sparkled, asking for permission and he barely nodded before she started undoing it, then unbuttoning his pants torturously slow. He wondered if the painfully slow action of unzipping had been equally as agonizing for her.

Soon enough she was sitting on his lap, her legs on either side and smiling as she rolled her hips against his groin and this time it was him who moaned into her mouth. He unhooked her bra and then rolled her onto her back once more, savouring the taste of her mouth, sweet like peppermint and sticky sweet. He broke away to catch his breath, and she nipped his shoulder then his earlobe.

"I want you so badly love," he whispered heavily into her ear. Her shallow breaths in his ear were causing his strain to become unbearable as he laid there, on top of her begging her for permission to make love to her all night long. He pulled his head back, watching her features as she placed her fingers in his hair, twirling a few curls before dragging a finger down towards his lips. He remembered the first night they met when she'd spent more than a few moments infatuated with his lips. It wasn't the only time he'd caught her gaze lingering and right now was no different. She leaned in, letting her lips graze his, this kiss much softer than the previous ones, and then she pulled back.

"If you want me so bad…then I'm yours," she whispered. "But only for tonight," she added and Harry went to speak but she put her finger over his lips. "I don't want to ruin what we have Harry. You mean a lot to me and if this will help you, if this will make you feel more comfortable around me…I want to do this for you."

Cold water. That's what it felt like when the words came out of her mouth, washing over him like he had fallen in a pit of ice and he rolled off of her, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. Harry decided against looking towards her, her bare chest only making it more difficult to keep himself sitting there.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this, not like this," he told her honestly. There was no way he was going to make love to this woman next to him, the woman that all his thoughts seemed to be drawn towards lately, after those words came out of her mouth. 'Only for tonight,' she'd said. He'd heard her clearly. But was that worth it? One night with Addison Warner. God one kiss with her wasn't enough there was no bloody way he was going to shag this girl and never touch her delicious body every again.

"Harry I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine really," he said turning towards her. His lips pulled upwards into a smile as he watched her cross her arms across her chest. He stood and looked down at her. "I'm not Liam..." he started.

"I never said you were…" she interrupted but he placed his hand up to signal he wasn't through.

"I'm not like Liam. I can't just have sex with you and go on a date with another girl all in the same night. I'm not that easily put off."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said with confusion. "I told you he and I…we made an arrangement, not a relationship."

"I heard you, but like I said, I'm not like him and if it takes me the rest of the summer to convince you that you want me as badly as I want you…then I'm willing to wait for that. But I'm not so sure about you sweetheart. I can wait forever for you…how long can you wait?"

And with that he made his way towards her bathroom, because for all his confidence in that speech, he was still very aware of the pain in his boxers and how badly he needed a cold shower. He closed the door behind him, leaving Addie on the bed with a baffled expression and his smug prediction to deal with. He was left in the icy water, the painful chill stinging his skin as the water poured out. He wanted release, but he wanted all of her more than just a simple one night stand. He'd told her the night they'd met…he liked his sexual partners consenting. She may have been willing to let him make love to her only moments ago, but she and him weren't on the same page. He didn't want her for just one night, and even so, even if he could have only had her for one night, he wanted her to be the one feeling that intense need for him as he felt for her.

It was only a matter of time. The attraction was there, the chemistry was there. Their bodies moved in sync…everything was right. The only thing missing was her desire. Right now she desired sex, someone…anyone to give her the pleasure that Harry so desperately wanted to give her. But Harry wanted her to want him. And until then…he was going to show her exactly what she was missing.

And he had a feeling she wouldn't be tough to crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered as they walked in, his hand on her lower back, their bodies close together. She took in the sight of the room around her, the crowded reception area with the exhibit she had helped design. She had been preparing for this moment all week and the situation between her and Harry and their intimate encounter last night didn't exactly make the situation any easier.

He liked her.

That's what he'd admitted right before he kissed her, right before they'd nearly had sex. If she was being honest with herself, she was glad it didn't happen, on some level at least. The rest of her disagreed, wishing she could have felt all of him. Because if the foreplay was any hint, she had a feeling Harry Styles was a fantastic lover. But she'd screwed that up with her need to be impersonal. She'd slapped herself on the forehead when he left the room to shower away his desire for her and all the while she just sat there reliving the horrible moment in her head.

She was an idiot.

She really couldn't think of a better way to put it because that's what she was. She had denied having feelings for Harry, because, like him, she had no idea what those feelings even were. It was something different, something she couldn't quite interpret and yet she didn't mind the feeling a bit. Well, except for when she was left sexually frustrated because of her own doing. She had a particularly difficult time getting to sleep last night, especially after he'd taken it upon himself to decide to sleep over, in her bed and too damn close for comfort. So instead she was up half the night thinking about him while he slept, his warm body against hers.

She really was an idiot.

But now here they were, at what was most likely one of the most important events to her future and all she could think about was how damn good looking he was in a three-piece suit and how badly she wanted to push him up against the wall in some empty corridor and remind herself what his kisses tasted like. He looked down at her fidgeting form with a grin that made her want to smack it off his smug looking face.

"You'll be great, just relax. You look incredible," he whispered as someone handed her a program, the program she had spent the last two weeks working on for this event and she attempted a smile. Harry laughed, no doubt at her awkward expression. He guided her over to the refreshment table at which point he turned her to face him. "Hey, why are you so nervous?" he asked her and she shrugged, the smooth fabric of her emerald gown caressing her shoulder.

"I don't know, there are so many important people here I guess. I just want to make a good impression," she admitted and he took her hands in his.

"You're always worried about making a good impression love, and you always do," he told her. "Why not just breathe and enjoy the event? I have plenty of people I can introduce you to anyways, that way you can get some practice in before we go talk to all those people on your checklist." Addie's eyes widened.

"How did you know about my list?" Harry's ocean eyes beamed down at her knowingly.

"You've been going over it obsessively all day, I spotted it when you went to the loo earlier," he admitted. "You've got quite a few names on there."

"They're all people Dr. Chambers told me would be great contacts for future programs, especially here in London. University College London could be a realistic opportunity for me now. I hadn't considered it until Dr. Chambers suggested I look into it."

"You know that would mean you'd have to deal with me more," he reminded her, as if she'd overlooked that little detail. Addie had been set on keeping her friendships close but reminded them that she would be leaving in the middle of August. Fortunately and unfortunately, attending UCL next fall would mean she'd be leaving behind her old life and continuing to live this one she was so convinced was just a wonderful dream. The unfortunate part would be coming face to face with these feelings she had for Harry. But she didn't have time to think about that, not right now as they approached a group of individuals Harry led them to. Addie noted the appearance of the three middle aged men, one of whom caused her to do a double take.

"Ah Harry my boy! I wasn't expecting to find _you_ here. Though I should have known by the small group of paparazzi I saw earlier," the man said and Addie could hardly believe her eyes. He hadn't noticed her just yet as he was too busy shaking Harry's hand with that familiar grin through his mustache. "I'd ask how you managed to weasel your way in but I'd be wasting my time. Now who is this you've…" he paused, taking in her appearance and smiled. "Addison Warner." Harry looked at both of them curiously as the two leaned in. Addie kissed his cheek and he returned the favor before they stepped back with a grin.

"Wait, you know Dr. Sharpe?" Harry said turning towards her.

"Yes, he was one the greatest professors I've ever had," she told him truthfully. "He almost converted me to a Business major by the end of last semester," she said.

"Addie here is one of the brightest students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, it was too bad she was so stuck on her majors. You might have had some competition Mr. Syles," Dr. Sharpe told Harry who still seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"I didn't know you taught in America Sir," Harry said with a furrowed brow.

"I don't do it very often, but every few years I travel out to Berkeley to teach a course load of Grad and Undergrad courses. It brings in a lot of revenue for the University. Addie here was one of the unlucky few that got stuck in my class. Though what she was doing in an advanced Financial Economics class I'll never know," Dr. Sharpe added with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say unlucky Professor," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you were the unlucky one, seeing as I never failed to stop by at office hours with some ridiculous question."

"Never a ridiculous question when it comes to Economics my dear, you received Top marks because you took the time to learn the material and managed to school the rest of the business majors in the class," he added and she blushed. Addie was persistent and when she'd received her schedule just this past January, she'd been a little wary of taking such an advanced course. But she was no stranger to business, her Gran saw to that. "So what, if you don't mind me asking, are you doing in London this summer? Please don't tell me you've been dragged here by this fellow?"

"Actually Sir, I dragged _him_ here," she corrected. "I'm part of the International Scholar's Internship program here and I was invited to the benefit on behalf of my mentors. Harry's here to be sure I don't make a fool out of myself."

"So my letter reached their desks after all?" he asked, referring to the letter of reference she'd persuaded him to write for her packet application. She nodded. "Well done then! What an accomplishment. I know Moira Chambers must adore having someone as bright as you around."

"She's my mentor! She's absolutely brilliant, I've learned so much already," Addie added.

"Mr. Styles, I would advise you to hang on to this young lady, she's quite a catch," Dr. Sharpe said towards Harry, causing Addie to blush slightly.

"Oh but…" she started to correct him but Harry placed an arm around her waist.

"I will Sir, no need to tell me twice," he said, looking down at her with a wink that caused her to wonder if he'd intended his statement as a joke. Dr. Sharpe introduced them both to a couple of his colleagues from Harry's school and then one from King's College whose name sounded familiar enough that she'd ask Liam about it later. Dr. Sharpe was then pulled away to speak with someone else and Addie started to feel quite comfortable just as Harry said.

He introduced her to another group of professors from his school, the majority of whom were on the board of finance for the Museum as well. She found them all very interesting and Harry made sure to give her plenty of introduction, highlighting her most amiable qualities to the group, which she greatly appreciated. They all seemed interested in her background and very impressed that she'd been invited to the internship because of its competitiveness. A few of them were even kind enough to leave their contact information with her, to keep in touch if she should end up studying in London in the future. She couldn't stop thanking Harry when they finally walked away.

"I think it's time you introduced me to some more people on your list, now that we've checked off a few members of the board," Harry said in her ear, his hand on her elbow as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She looked over his features, seeing him in a new light now that she watched him interact with people so confidently. She was envious of how easily he spoke to people he had never met and she wondered if all those years as a teen pop sensation had been the reason he was so prepared for this.

She had expected something much different when they entered the benefit; he'd even told her that people might recognize him from his 1D days. But, either very few people recognized him or they were more interested in his present accomplishments, because as far as Addie could tell, no one knew Harry as the pop star anymore. Instead they knew him as the bright, intelligent, and very humorous student at London Business School and no one questioned his words. They only smiled at his charm and laughed at his well-time jokes. To them, Harry Styles was extraordinary. Harry was born to enchant people, she could see that now.

It was towards the middle of the evening, after dinner and speeches that Addie began to feel as if she had made an incredible amount of progress. She had made it through almost the entirety of her 'People to Meet,' list and Harry seemed to be doing just as well. She was sitting quietly at their table, her head propped on the back of the chair delicately as she watched people dancing with smiles and laughter. It was elegant dancing, the kind of moves she saw only when she was at benefits back home in St. Augustine. She remembered being a little girl in a dress that probably had too much lace on it, sitting and watching her parents move so perfectly together. She smiled at the thought.

Far off she could see Kyle dancing awkwardly with Melanie Denioud, the intern from France who he'd taken a liking to since the first day, even more so after Addie had nearly broken his nose. Then there was the third intern guest, Ming-hua from Beijing. He was tall and extremely intelligent. He had also brought a date thought it was no one Addie recalled ever meeting. He hardly smiled around most people but Addie had found a way to make him laugh at her horrible jokes. He was probably one of the only interns besides Annelie that she really got along with. As she continued to watch the dancing, sipping champagne out of her glass slowly, she felt a hand graze her bare shoulder and she looked up.

Harry.

"Could I trouble you for a dance my lady?" he asked formally, causing her to giggle slightly as he took a bow in front of her. She placed her hand in his outstretched one, tangling her fingers in his as he pulled her from her chair and led her out onto the dance floor. She didn't know if Harry even knew how to dance this way, but it didn't take her long to figure it out as he pulled her body flush against his and placed one hand around her waist and the other gripped her hand. He was fluent in the steps that she too had known from her childhood and she closed her eyes as he spun her then rested her head against his shoulder as she let the music take over her. "You okay?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and she nodded before pulling back to see his ocean green eyes.

"You're really good at this you know," she told him.

"Seducing you? Yes I've begun to notice," he joked and she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I meant dancing," she told him and an expression of mock realization flooded his face.

"Ah of course, that's what I meant too," he said, his perfect lips upturned in a perfect smile. "I know I'm no Liam, I'm not an expert at grinding and juking, but I do my best with what I've got," he told her with a wink and she shook her head.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Styles, I would say that you sounded jealous just now," she whispered next to his ear and his fingertips grazed her skin as he pulled her in tighter to him.

"I'm insanely jealous love," he said softly with a smirk. "Which is why thinking of you two together is so difficult."

"Then don't think about it," she suggested, wrapping one of his curls around her finger. "Because I'm here with you right now, not him."

"Would you rather it was him here with you?" he asked and she couldn't tell if he was continuing the joke or if he was being serious. So she answered honestly.

"I couldn't ask for a better date, really, tonight you've been absolutely wonderful," she said, searching his eyes for the sense of relief that seemed to soon follow. She placed her hand on his face. "Harry…"

"Miss. Warner! There you are." she heard, the words interrupting whatever foolish thoughts she was currently having and she broke out of her trance and turned to the figure that was standing just to her right. Dr. Moira Chambers. She pulled apart from Harry and raised her eyebrows expectantly to her mentor. "I've been searching for you everywhere. I have a few guests from France here with me; this is Pierre and Edmond." She held her hand out to both men, expecting a shake but was surprised when each kissed her hand instead. "I tried to find Miss. Denioud who Mr. Crawford brought along but they both seemed to have disappeared. I need someone to introduce these gentlemen to the president but my French isn't nearly as clear as yours. Would you be a dear?" Addison froze.

The President? As in Dr. Henry Jacobs, the president of the Museum? She thought. Her nerves started to return at the prospect of translating for the president, who she knew was fluent in 4 languages, French not being one of them and she found herself nodding awkwardly. Harry's hand on her back, nudged her along as she led the Frenchmen where Dr. Chambers had pointed and she spotted Dr. Jacobs and his wife standing near Dr. Sharpe form earlier. It was he spotted her first and then she gained Dr. Jacobs attention soon after as she smiled pleasantly.

"Dr. Jacobs, I'm sorry to interrupt," she began and he smiled kindly, his hazel eyes comforting just as Harry's hand on her elbow was.

"No my dear, you're not interrupting at all," he replied in a deep voice, his English accent pristine and formal.

"My name is Addison Warner, I'm one of the interns in the International Scholars program under Dr. Chambers," she began and realization came over his features.

"Ah yes! I was hoping I would get the pleasure of meeting some of you this evening, you have been the first and I must say it's a pleasure to meet such an upstanding young woman. I know you must have worked hard to get here," he said and she nodded as a loose curl fell in her face.

"Yes well it's an honor to be here Sir," she said, beaming at his compliment.

"Henry you'll never meet a girl who works harder than this one," Dr. Sharpe said and Addie couldn't help but blush at all the flattery.

"Yes Sir," Harry added and she gripped his hand in alarm. "She's been going on about how incredible this experience has been since she started. She's exceptionally talented."

"Ah and you must be Mr. Styles. I recognized you from your prior talents but Dr. Sharpe her tells me you've developed quite a knack for business?" Dr. Jacobs asked and Harry nodded, shaking his hand. "Well I'm pleased to meet you both, you make a lovely couple."

"Well…" she started but she remembered the gentlemen behind her. "Thank you Dr. Jacobs. I've actually come to speak with you because Dr. Chambers told me you wanted to meet these men."

"Ah yes, the French designers, are you here to translate then?" he asked and she nodded. The process wasn't quick but she enjoyed being part of the conversation, if only for translating for the two parties and she was proud that she didn't slip up on any of the words. Pierre and Edmond praised her French, saying she was clearly as cultured as she was beautiful to which Harry offered a toast in the group. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but no one seemed to bat an eyelash as they raised their glasses in Addie's honor and she only smiled and raised hers as well.

It was an hour before they were able to escape and Addie bid her farewells and adieus to the groups she had become acquainted with. Dr. Sharpe told her he'd be in contact to arrange lunch with her and Harry soon. And when Harry and Addie stepped out into the cool London night, Addie felt like she could finally breathe again. The weight was lifted off her shoulders and the night had been a success, much to her surprise.

She and Harry started walking few blocks towards where they'd parked and she laughed as he retold stories of the awkward conversations that had come up from time to time among some of the scholars. Harry opened the door for her and let her climb up into the passenger's side. She was still getting used to the awkwardness of the seating arrangement in British vehicles. When he pulled out into the road and didn't turn towards where either of their places were located, she looked over at him curiously.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He concentrated on the fairly busy traffic, expertly evading the red light and moving down onto a less crowded road.

"Just a place I like to go," he told her simply, not giving in to her pleading eyes when she'd asked for a hint. She even attempted the pouty look only to receive a kiss on the lips as an answer. It had taken her by surprise at first, but the simplicity of the act was a nice feeling. The radio played a CD she'd left in the car earlier, The Kooks and they both just relaxed and listened to the lyrics as he drove. She glanced down at his hand on her leg, contrasting with the emerald green fabric and she traced her fingertips over each one of his knuckles. She was still trying to figure this whole thing out, the thing about her feelings. But she had a hard time deciphering them no matter how hard she tried. Parts of her knew there was something there, that she and Harry had more chemistry than anyone she'd ever met. But other sides of her had doubts, that maybe this was nothing but her sexual desires interfering with her emotions. Either way she was scared of the outcome and mostly scared of Harry ending up hurt.

It wasn't long before Harry parked alongside a curb and told her they had arrived. Addie looked around at the dimly lit place, a grassy patch on her left and nothing much else around them. She glanced at Harry.

"I'm still confused," she told him and he nodded.

"I like coming here sometimes, at night to look up at the stars, or to think. It's quiet and it's hard to see much of this kind of stuff in the middle of the city," he said and Addie agreed, it had been quite a while since she'd been able to see the starry nights she was used to back home.

"It's so dark though, and kind of creepy," she admitted at the secluded place. "You haven't brought me here to kill me have you?" This caused a deep chuckle to come from Harry's throat, the kind that Addie loved to hear.

"No I haven't brought you here to off you. I'll protect you from the bad guys," he said getting out of the car. Addie followed suit, lifting her dress so she wasn't stepping on it. She pulled off her heels and let her feet touch the cool grass, sighing in relief at the comfort it instantly brought on her sore arches. Harry brought her around, holding onto her hand as they approached a particularly grassy part and Addie realized what this place was.

"Is this a soccer field?" she asked, straining her eyes at her surroundings. He laughed.

"If by soccer you mean football, then yes that's exactly what it is."

"Oh I'm sorry," Addie said in her best British accent. "Of course I meant football love," she mocked, deepening her impersonate Harry. He shook his head and responded by pulling her down where he sat and she looked at the grass hesitantly.

"Don't tell me your afraid of grass now are you sweetheart?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't that she was afraid of grass, but she did just spend a ton of money on this dress, she wasn't about to ruin it. But of course Harry pulled her down anyways and explained that she was wearing a green dress and that unless they were about to have an impromptu 'shagging session' that she'd probably not get any grass stains at all.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist," she teased in a soft, seductive voice as she laid down next to him. She removed the pins holding her bun in place and let her curls fall down, spreading across the ground as Harry watched her with eyes that made Addie's breath quicken.

"Only for you love," he whispered. She was happy that he broke their gaze first because she wasn't sure if she would have been able to do so. She glanced upward as he was and took in the beautiful image of the night sky and she grinned. Such a simple pleasure it was but she loved that moment there, lying next to him, their hands nearly touching.

"What do you think about?" she asked. "When you come here?"

"A lot of things actually," he told her simply. "Sometimes the city gets a little too crowded for my taste."

"Growing up in a small town will do that to you," she said, agreeing with him about how overwhelming London seemed most of the time. She remembered Harry telling her about his hometown, Holmes Chapel. The town was much smaller than St. Augustine, but both could be considered small town life. Addie often wondered what life was like for Harry growing up and how he'd adjusted so well.

"I'd like to take you there, in July," he said carefully and she glanced over to see him watching her.

"You want to take me where? To Holmes Chapel?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know, wouldn't that be weird, for your family and all?"

"Why would it be weird? My mum's throwing a big reunion party in July, I just thought you'd fancy joining me and the boys for a weekend with my family," he replied. Addie had in fact wondered what it would be like to meet Harry's family, his mother who she'd spoken to on the phone a couple times since meeting Harry but only for short conversations Harry would force Addie into when he'd run to the bathroom at lunch.

"So this isn't some clever ploy to introduce me to your mother?" she asked skeptically. Harry's grin was wide and thought it was dark, Addie could tell that it meant she had hit the nail on the head on her speculation.

"I like to introduce all of my friends to my mum, just because you're the only friend I'm kissing on a regular basis doesn't mean you're off the hook." Cheeky bastard, she thought.

"Does your mom know that you're kissing me on a regular basis Mr. Styles?" she asked. "Because I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate meeting the girl he's kissing but not dating."

"Well we could fix that little problem you know," he suggested, taking her hand in his. "All you have to do is confess that you fancy me and…"

"Well we both know that's not happening," she said rolling her eyes. "And I really don't know if it's a good idea Harry. What about Jules?" Harry's smile faded.

"What about Jules?" he asked, shrugging.

"You've been broken up with her for barely a week, don't you think it will look odd with you bringing another girl home so soon, despite the fact that we aren't dating?"

"I don't see a problem with it at all," Harry told her seriously. "My mum didn't much like Jules, she only met her once and let's just say it wasn't a great impression." Addie didn't reply. She just turned her head back up to the stars, wondering how the heck she would get out of this situation. "We both know you're good at making first impressions Addison Warner." Her chest felt heavy with this idea, this burden of telling Harry that she was scared to meet his family because it meant something serious was going on, when it actually wasn't. She tried to rationalize it, how could she go without feeling as if she were the new girlfriend?

"Who is going?" she asked. Harry seemed happier with this response than a flat out no.

"Jeremy, Zayn, Lou, Niall, and your personal sex toy Liam," he said wiggling his eyebrows and she swatted him playfully.

"You know he's seeing Annelie, for the time being anyways. I would never try and seduce a guy who had a girlfriend," she said.

"Well you did a number on me." She swatted him again.

"You are something else Harry Styles."

"So does that mean you'll go?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and did what she always did in situations like this. She made a list.

_Pro: Meeting Harry's family. Con: Having people think Harry and I are dating. Pro: Getting to see the guys again. Con: Zayn will probably get drunk and try to into my pants again. Pro: I would get a Niall vs Addie eating rematch. Con: ….there has to be something else, _she thought, but her mental list seemed to be running dry on cons while her list of pros just kept growing. So she gave up.

"If I go…" she started and Harry started wiggling around excitedly, looking more like a little kid who didn't want to take a nap. And what were those dance moves? "If I go, I would need to be assured that you followed a set of ground rules."

"Let's hear them then?" Harry said, awaiting the list of rules she was currently trying to formulate in her mind. It was much harder to do this on the spot rather than having time to make a spreadsheet as she was used to.

"Uhm, Rule #1 – under no circumstances are you to refer to me as your 'girlfriend,' 'girl,' 'love,' 'lass,' or 'babe.' Alright?"

"You're joking right? 'Lass,' are we in Scottland now?" Harry said through his laughter but her serious expression cut him off. "Right right, no letting on that we're a happy couple…got it."

"That means you can't say you're my boyfriend either…we are _not _dating Harry, remember? We're just friends even though you seem to forget it," she reminded him, hoping he'd take this rule seriously since any deviation from the plan or any ill-timed jokes would embarrass the hell out of her.

"Rule #2: No jealousy, I _will_ be talking, laughing, and possibly even…dare I say it…making some sort of physical contact with Liam Payne. Just because I look in his direction doesn't mean we need to go all World War III on the guy…got it?"

"Right, no beating the crap out of Liam…got it," he said. "But then I'd like to counter with a rule of my own." She nodded.

"Alright."

"Under no circumstances are you to snog Liam in my house…or anything else of that nature," he told her and she couldn't help but giggle. He really was too hung up on this Liam thing.

"Fair enough," she replied. "Now, Rule #3: No cuddling, kissing, teasing, flirting or sleeping in the same bed as me while I'm there."

"Sorry, can't promise I won't tease you, especially since you earn it half of the time," he corrected.

"Fine, scratch teasing, but the rest stays," he nodded. "And finally, Rule #4: Should there be any pie…I get your share."

"WHAT! My _entire_ share?" he asked loudly, sitting up and looking at her with wide eyes. "Can't I just give you half?"

"Nope," she said, her lips popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "If you are offered any pie, you can take it, say thank you and slide that deliciousness right over to moi!" She smiled as Harry stared at her for a long moment, taking in her rules and rubbing his chin in a pensive state.

"Okay, I agree to follow your rules and I'll even give you my pie, if there even is any…"

"Oh there will be pie," she said and Harry narrowed his eyes mischievously.

"IF there is any pie, it is yours. Now will you please come to visit my family with me next month?"

"Oh alright," she said. "But you break one rule and I'm on the next train back to London you hear me?" She asked but his only response was pulling her into his arms and kissing her fully on the lips.

It was impossible to pull away, the way he was holding her but she would have stayed there anyways, even if she could escape it. His lips really were intoxicating. One moment she felt level-headed and the next she could hardly remember her name. She found herself sitting on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist as she let him deepen the kiss, hungry for more of him. She was aware of the ache growing increasingly desperate below her and she was also aware of his own as their bodies were pressed so close. A longing sigh escaped her lungs as he pressed his lips to her neck.

There was something so different about Harry Styles, and when she wasn't drunk on his kisses she would spend hours trying to figure him out. But nothing about him was simple, he really was this mass of complex feelings and ideas that made every inch of Addie's body cry out for more of him. She didn't care if they were like this or in the same room as each other, she just wanted to be near him, to catch him staring at her, to watch his bare chest fall up and then down again in steady breaths as he slept. It was horrible the way she was starting to wake up feeling quite alone if he wasn't in her bed.

But she didn't know what all of that meant. She only knew that as complicated as it all was, she didn't want to get rid of it. Not yet at least.

Harry's hand was on her bare leg now, under the smooth fabric of her dress and she could feel the warmth of his palms as they travelled up, cupping her upper thigh as he pulled her down against his lap. She could have sworn she heard him groan, that deep throaty sound that he made last just last night. The memories started flashing through her mind and she recalled every touch and caress as well as every word he had whispered in her ear. As if right on cue she felt his hot breath on her earlobe as he whispered things to her, things she could barely understand but the meaning came across very clear.

He wanted her. She knew that. Hell she wanted him too. His free hand went from her back to her shoulder where he slid one side of her dress down to expose her shoulder. His lips were attached to her skin immediately and this time it was her throat that made the sound of pleasure as he cupped her breast in his hand.

"Oi!" she heard, her heart stopping at the sound and both she and Harry looked towards where a bright light was now emerging. She shaded her eyes, trying to make out the shadowy figure. "You two lovebirds know how to read? No Trespassing means bloody NO Trespassing!" the figure said, his voice booming at them as Harry started helping her stand. Addie was pushing her dress back in place when Harry laughed and all she could think was, great now they were going to get arrested.

"John, it's me…Harry," he said and the figure lifted the light to his face.

"Oh blimey, I didn't realize. It's not like ever seen you hear with a girl now have I? Always spotting you out here on your own," the large figure named John replied.

"Sorry, just a detour on our way home, she's from the States and I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to show her," Harry explained, not even bothering to tuck in the shirt she had undone with her traveling hands. "John this is Addie, Addie…John," Addie waved awkwardly at John who towered over both of them. "John is the head security guard around here."

"A head security guard who would get fired if the company knew I was let you two sneak around up here," he said with a grin. "Even if it was for a good snog eh Harry?" Harry nodded and shook John's hand, telling John they'd be off as to not get him into any trouble. Apparently John was a single dad who worked nights, his wife ran off before his kids were over the age of 9. Addie found the story heartbreaking, knowing how difficult it was for little girls to grow up without their mother. At least she'd had Gran.

It took the entire drive back to the city for Harry to convince her to stay at his place. She had complained that she didn't have any of her things, but for each item he had a counter response. If she said she didn't have a toothbrush, he said he had a spare. If she said she'd need pajamas, he told her she could either wear something of his or wear nothing at all; with that he'd wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Even the issue of contact solution for her eyes was easily solved since he had some of his own as well as a spare container to store them in while she slept. She ran out of excuses, trying finally to state that she just wanted to sleep to which he replied he'd tuck her in himself if she'd just stay the night.

She gave up. She felt more comfortable sleeping by his side anyways.

So that's how she ended up on his bed, in his amazing house, small enough for a bachelor to live in and stared up at him as he undid his tie. He was sipping a beer with his other hand having some success, though slow, at undoing his tie and his subtle hints for her to help only caused her to shake her head and pretend to watch what was on the TV in the corner. She was still in her towel from her quick shower, awaiting the so-called pajamas to appear for her to slip into. Addie assumed he was prolonging the pajamas as an excuse to look at her exposed legs and wet hair on his bed.

The tie finally came undone and he put his beer down to next unbutton his vest, followed by his pants. He hung all pieces of said suit on a hanger, placed it in his large closet, and walked out with a t-shirt in hand. She glanced at it, smiling when she saw it was the Ramones t-shirt she always made fun of.

"Oh Harry, you know me so well," she joked, placing her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon.

"I remembered how much you loved them," he said, playing along, knowing that Addie in fact wasn't a fan of the Ramones for several reasons, mainly that she had heard way too much of them growing up with her four older brothers. But it didn't matter. Harry still walked over to her with a grin and unfolded it to reveal the slightly faded shirt he had held onto from his youth. It was still big enough to wear as a night shirt, but she knew it wouldn't be long enough to cover her completely, which he had obviously planned.

She sat up and went to grab the shirt from him but he pulled it away, stepping in closer so he was looking down at her and she felt her pulse begin to race. With one simple gesture he removed her towel, leaving her feeling more naked than she had ever felt before in front of anyone. He didn't say a word as he reached down and kissed her lips, then lifted her arms so they were over her head. He placed the shirt over her slowly, dressing her slowly. When her head finally popped through the neckline she pulled her damp hair out and glanced up into his perfect green eyes. They were warm but intense as he watched her. She placed her hands on either side of his waist and kept her eyes on his as she kissed his abs, slowly and softly until he closed his eyes at the sensation.

She let her lips tease the skin near the waistband of his briefs, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin on his hip. He didn't mind, in fact, by the expression on his face it looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying her actions so she continued until she felt curiosity take over her.

She had heard from Daisey, rumors mainly, about what Harry was hiding underneath his trousers and to be honest, she had been looking forward to finding out for herself. She and Harry were just friends of course, maybe friends who could kiss each other and see each other naked, but friends nonetheless. If Harry could see all of her, then by God she was going to see his penis. He didn't object as she slid the waistband down, torturously slow as he always was with her and she was rather shocked at what she was presented with when the briefs reached the floor. Moments passed where she just looked at it, trying to make sure she wasn't imagining just how perfect this man's family jewels actually were. When she finally found the nerve to look up she saw him grinning from ear to ear like a snarky little prick and she shook her head.

"You can't be serious?" she said looking back down and then back up at him. He merely shrugged, a tactical shrug that showed he was pretty aware of what a nice package he actually had.

"Anatomy doesn't lie sweetheart, though the tabloids sure like to," he said and she refrained from mentioning that she had come across said articles in the online tabloids she had glanced at over the past week and a half. Many of those articles had said it was Liam who was…well, the most 'well-endowed,' but having see both beautiful males in similar views as it were, Addie had to respectfully disagree with those tabloids.

"I don't think I can ever trust a tabloid again," she teased, returning her lips once more to his abdomen and smiled when his eyes closed once more. Harry had made it pretty clear since they got back to his apartment that they wouldn't be having sex. However, Addie didn't define this current action on her mind as sex. To her, it was more of a…pregame show and while she wouldn't be on the receiving end of this one…it would be worth it to see the smile on his face afterwards.

She guided his hips so he was lying on the bed and she crawled over him, letting her long damp waves hang down onto his skin and she just smiled as she kissed his jaw line. If Liam Payne was a beautiful specimen of man, Harry Styles was a god and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous deep down somewhere inside of her. It had been a long time since she'd done this, but for some reason she felt the need to do it now. But as she recalled, she was damn good at it. So with a slight caress of his thigh and one last lingering kiss she looked down into his eyes and whispered:

"Harry Styles, I'm about to rock. Your. World."

And fifteen minutes later…Harry told her that he couldn't have agreed more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The clouds were hanging over Cheshire. The atmosphere seemed grey and overcast. But there was no rain and the wind was hardly blowing. So the clouds just stayed overhead, with no promise of leaving anytime soon.

But Harry didn't mind. It made for a lovely drive, Addie in the passenger's seat telling him anecdotes from her family that hadn't ceased to make him laugh since they got going. She had a strange way of telling stories, telling the most random details before she even got into the actual story. But Harry thought it was cute the way she'd apologize and get tangled up in her own ideas before she realized she had missed the point of the whole story. He loved when she did the voices for each member of her family. She didn't simply do a deep voice for each of her brothers, but instead matched her tone with traits from their personality that made Harry feel as if he knew them already.

By the time they got out of the city, Addie found new distractions in the beauty of the countryside and she couldn't help but 'ooh' and 'ahh' every time she saw something interesting about the scenery. Harry would chuckle, feeling that her amusement was like that of a child at a magic show or in a sweet shop.

Though Addie had been clear that she grew up in a fairly small town, Harry knew by the expression on her face when they entered Holmes Chapel that her hometown wasn't quite this small. He pointed out all the main areas of the town, including the bakery he used to work at. She'd insisted on stopping at the most random places to take pictures, but he didn't mind it at all. He enjoyed pulling her in close to they could get an awkward-angled shot of them together. She'd play along until a car would drive by and then she'd squirm out of arms reach so they didn't look too friendly.

She let him grab her hand in his as they drove down the small streets, so familiar to him. But she pulled it away immediately when he told her they were pulling up to his house and settled it in her lap with an excited grin.

The house was exactly as he remembered, though the last time he'd been, the weather was slightly cooler. The skies were still dark and he knew it would soon be raining. Rain meant he'd have to keep Addie from curling up in nook somewhere with a book before too long, one of her favorite pastimes on rainy day. Harry preferred sleep himself, even more so if she was snuggled right up against him, reading away like the little bookworm she was. He grabbed her two bags from the back and placed his over his shoulder and they walked up to the door. They didn't even have to attempt opening the door themselves, because as soon as Harry locked his car, he saw his mum running out the door excitedly.

"Harry my sweet!" she said excitedly, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek multiple times before looking over him. "Look at that haircut, you look like a man," she said with a wide grin. "Go, go put those bags down, I'll take care of your…" she paused when Harry widened his eyes, a warning her of the conversation they'd had last night regarding Addie's rules. "I'll take care of Addie," she corrected and he nodded before lugging the bags into the house in the foyer and turning back to see Addie engulfed in one of his mum's bear hugs. He smiled at the image.

Addie spoke to Harry's mum regularly as of late. He would find himself at Addie's flat, watching a movie or cooking dinner with her and her mobile would ring, not his, and on the other line would be his mum phoning to chat with Addie. Luckily it didn't bother her though; she enjoyed talking to Harry's mum about a variety of topics. He often overheard conversations of sports and food, but on a rare occasion he would overhear something involving his childhood and that's when he'd grab the mobile and tell his mum that Addie had to go.

Now here they were, meeting face to face for the first time and Harry couldn't have been happier with the result. Anne hugged her again, kissing her cheek as she led her inside. Addie immediately began taking in her surroundings, shrugging off her sweater and wrapping it over her arm as she glanced at all the pictures on the wall in the foyer. Anne showed her the family favorites and Addie would laugh here and there when a goofy one of Harry would appear.

"Thanks Mum, really making me look good there, yeah?" he said, picking up their bags once more and started up the stairs.

"Where are you bringing my bags Harry?" Addie asked, placing her hands on her hips with a stern expression. Harry smirked down at her stubborn eyes and shrugged.

"Just thought I'd put them in my room, where they'll be nice and…"

"Harry, I told you I'm not staying in your room," she told him seriously, reminding him as if she hadn't been reminding him for the past 3 hours of their drive.

"Awe but my bag will be so lonely without them," he said, pushing out his lip in an attempted pout. But she shook her head.

"Harry put them in the guest room down the hall will you?" Anne said, laughing. "Stop giving the poor girl such a hard time."

"Oh alright," he said in mock frustration and started for the opposite end of the hallway than his own room and watched as his mum and Addie disappeared somewhere downstairs. He assumed by all the excited chatter that he heard suddenly that she'd just dragged her into the den where no doubt many of his family members were waiting. Jeremy, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis would be coming in tomorrow with some of their significant others in tow, giving Harry plenty of time to himself with Addie, which was what he was hoping for. But now by the sound of it, his family might have just high jacked her from him.

He made his way downstairs, entered the den only to find Addie wrapped in another hug, this time from his grandfather who had picked her up off the ground. The entire room was laughing and he couldn't help but laugh along as her feet finally touched the ground.

"Harry my boy this is a fine young woman you've got here," his grandfather said and Harry found himself nodding in reply.

"If only I did have her, Granddad," he said, getting quite a glare in return from said 'young woman.'

The afternoon was spent with his family getting to know Addie, asking her questions, much like the first night they'd met and the boys had bombarded her with her life history. Today was no different and as the questions progressed, everyone seemed to enjoy her stories and Harry helped her describe the bits about how they'd met in the first place in order to avoid the awkwardness of describing Kyle too much. But Harry did make it clear that the girl packed a mean punch.

"So you said your gran is from England, what part?" his sister, Gemma, asked. Addie smiled at the reference to her grandmother.

"Darwen actually, not far from here I guess," Addie replied cheerfully.

"No, not far at all!" Harry's grandmother replied. "We have a grandson who lives in Darwen, It's a lovely town. I've only been once myself. But it's only about an hour away, less even if this one is driving," she said, pointing at Granddad. Harry chuckled, it was true, his granddad wasn't one to drive slowly. He was so bad that Harry's mum wouldn't even let him practice driving with the old man, because she didn't want him taking after his rushing tendencies.

"How lovely she sounds, raising four boys and then you of course. From what I see, she did a wonderful job," Anne said. "I could hardly raise one boy and one girl. I can't imagine four Harry's running around."

"Yes I can imagine that would by quite a nightmare," Addie joked, causing quite a few snickers around the room as well.

"Harry says you thought about moving to London, for school next year," Gemma said, in a tone that suggested she already was very hopeful that this was true. Addie explained her school situation, her plan to graduate in December, work on an internship in the spring and then start grad school in the fall. Harry liked hearing her talk about moving to England, the possibility of this, whatever this was between them, progressing into more. He wasn't looking forward to a month from now, the prospect of watching her leave and possibly never coming back. But as each day went on she talked more and more about the programs at UCL and he would feel comforted by the idea.

They sat there for another hour, Addie's long hair falling past her shoulders and every once and a while she would move a curl behind her ear. Soon Gemma dragged Addie upstairs to get her opinion on something Harry could only assume was girl related by all the squealing he heard from upstairs and his grandmother and mum went into the kitchen to start on dinner. He was left with his stepdad and granddad, chatting about Harry's projects as school and otherwise boring life. Multiple times his granddad would mention how wonderful Addie was and Harry could only grin and nod.

"And why, might I ask, have you not snatched that one up?" he asked seriously, glancing over to make sure she wasn't coming downstairs.

"She's a stubborn one Granddad," Harry replied. "She's a hard one to crack."

"Good, you need a girl who is going to challenge you for once. She seems to be quite sharp in her comebacks as well," his stepdad told him. "I've never seen a girl so comfortable around the family and Gemma gets on well with her. How do you two get on back in London?"

"Just like here, she's so easy to talk to and we've had only minor spats but even those we work out really quickly. We get on better than I ever have with anyone in the past. She's just so passionate about everything and eager to try new things. She's cultured and talented but not afraid to get dirty and play football with the guys. It's almost not fair how awesome she is."

"Well everyone has flaws son, don't hold her up on a pedestal," Granddad said. "Girls don't like it when you expect them to be perfect all the time. She seems like a wonderful young woman." Harry nodded. He was right. Everyone had flaws and Harry had spent some time trying to figure out what hers might be. It wasn't hard to think of the most frustrating thing about her, the only frustrating thing about her really and that was her inability to open up when it came to relationships. She didn't have that constant 'I need to settle down' air about her like every other girl he'd dated. She didn't want to rush things, which he respected but at the same time she didn't want to just give them a shot either. She was coming off a bad relationship with Nathan Bradley, he wanted to give her all the space she needed. But that was months ago and she herself even admitted that they had been growing apart for months, just as he and Jules had been.

Speaking of Jules, no one had even brought her up all day, besides Addie that is who mentioned her off-handedly only to receive a look of distaste from his mum and sister. Gemma never particularly warmed to Jules, neither had much in common besides the fact that they were both female. Gemma found her particularly irritating and Harry still wasn't sure why. But with Addie, Gemma was open and fun and Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this comfortable around his sister when it wasn't just the two of them. It was nice.

Addie came down shortly before dinner and offered a hand in setting the table. Harry joined in and attempted some low profile flirting with her which only earned him an adorable blush followed by a stern look to cut it out. No one was ignorant to the way the two looked at each other when they thought no one was looking and every once in a while Harry would look up and see his mum watching him with a knowing smile before she turned back to the stove.

Dinner was a joyous occasion and they all discussed the preparations for the next few days. Addie had never participated in a family reunion as intricate as Harry's family put on and she seemed more than excited as they explained the events of the next few days. Picnics and bonfires with family rivalry games of football and cricket. Addie had never played the latter but Harry would be glad to graze up against her to show her the proper stance later, any excuse to touch her really.

During dinner she told them a story from her teenage years that involved her brothers and a 'friendly' game of 'soccer.' Harry hung off her every word, watching as her lips moved and curved into a gorgeous smile. The way she ate every bite of her food and the way she'd steal bites from his plate before he could take a bite of hers. And most especially he loved the way she didn't move his hand when he placed it on her thigh at dinner. Only a small smiled played at the corner of her lips as she tried to ignore it before she finally gave in and placed her hand over his under the cover of the tablecloth. Her legs were smooth and soft from her obsessive application of lotion. But he enjoyed the sensation against his rough hands.

"Addie," Gemma said, gaining both of their attention. Addie looked up with expecting eyes. "Would you like some pie?" Addie held back a chuckled, looked over to Harry and nodded.

"You know Gemma, that sounds lovely," she said with a devious grin. Gemma nodded.

"Harry? Pie?" Harry then looked at the pie in Gemma's hands. The delicious blueberry pie that was obviously one of her homemade treasures. He had been looking forward to these pies since his mother had announced they'd all be getting together this summer. But now as he glanced over at Addie, her smirk placed right on those perfect lips of hers and he realized he would be getting now such pie.

"Yeah Gem, pie for me too," he said glumly, shaking his head in amusement as he watched Addie playfully lick her lips and wink.

The two plates were placed in front of the pair and Addie immediately started eating hers, rather slowly if you asked Harry. It was just pie but Harry found it entertaining as Addie savored each bite, torturously slow, and when she finished she looked over at him expectantly.

"Harry you haven't touched your pie," she said in mock surprise. "Don't you like it?" Harry had to bite his tongue as to not give away her little game as grinned and reluctantly shook his head.

"I'm just full is all, d'you want it?" he asked in response as she finished the last bite of the pie and she licked the spoon, nodding. He slid it over to her, reluctantly. His family eyed them both curiously and he could tell that his mother was especially shocked at the reaction.

It was a well-known fact that Harry styles loved pie, all pies, and most especially any pie his sister or mum made. And now, his stomach was barely half empty as he slid the plate over to sweet Addie who, if possible, ate this one even slower than the first and he just sat there eating what was left of a slightly cold roll.

Why did he agree to this again?

It was then that she placed her hand on _his _thigh this time, squeezing it softly as she looked over and eyed him, mouthing a 'thank you' as everyone's conversation turned to Gemma's fall plans with her new job and new fiancé Paul. But all Harry could concentrate on was her hand on his leg and how much he would like to toss her over his shoulder and bring her into his room right about now.

He could picture her easily, unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the purple lace bra he had seen her put on just this morning. He would push her back onto his bed and there she'd lay, her dark ringlets spread out over his comforter like a dark halo, personifying her as the angel she was. At least to him. Her body was perfect in every way. She was seriously fit. Then she'd whisper his name in his ear as he…

"Harry?" he heard, all too real as he pictured her lips on his earlobe. "Harry!" he heard again and his head snapped up once more. His mum was staring at him from the kitchen and she laughed. "Are you alright dear?" she asked and he simply nodded. "Come wash your plate will you, and Addie's."

"Oh no Anne, I really don't mind…" Addie started but Anne stopped her.

"Nonsense, Harry brought you here to visit and visitors don't wash dishes," she replied.

"She might as well be family you know, the way you lot treat her…you obviously like her more than me," Harry joked as he picked up the _two_ empty pie plates in front of Addie.

"If we could trade you for her we'd do it in a heartbeat wouldn't we Gem?" Anne asked her daughter who was elbows deep in soapy water and she nodded.

"She makes a much better sister than you are a brother," Gemma replied and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I haven't even been here 4 hours…4 hours and already you two are ganging up on me," Harry said and then turned to Addie. "You see? You see what I have had to put up with all my life."

"Oh no Harry, don't complain about family until you're raised with four older brothers, it doesn't get any worse than that," she said, excusing herself to the washroom as Harry watched her hips sway around the corner and down the hall.

"Harry," his mum whispered. "I absolutely adore her." Harry smiled.

"I do too," Gemma added quietly. "She's a doll! And my God is she lovely. If I didn't like her so much I'd be eaten with jealousy."

"I'm 'eaten with jealousy' over her looks," Harry replied jokingly. "I can't take her anywhere, she's always upstaging me." The two women laughed at his joke as the washed the dishes. Harry glanced up at his mum who was still smiling. "You really like her then? I knew you would."

"I do, she's darling. And so smart, how do you keep up with her?" she teased and Harry swatted her with the drying towel.

"That's the fun part, trying to always keep up with her. She really keeps me on my toes."

"You better be good to her, she's too good for the likes of you," Gemma added and Harry nodded.

"I know that, she could do much better. That's probably why she refuses to try me on," he said and both women frowned.

"You two might as well be dating as smitten as you are. You act as though you've been in love for years. Eyes only for each other, you two," said Anne.

"Yeah, mum's right. It's almost disgusting if it weren't so darn cute," Gemma added. "I've never seen you act like this. You gave up your pie for her."

"It's part of the deal," Harry informed her. Both women looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain. "She's made me promise all sorts of things to keep me in check on this visit, to be sure no one gets the wrong impression about her."

"Why would we get the wrong impression of her, and what does pie have to do with her impression?" Gemma asked.

"Pie is her little way of teasing me because she knows how much I love pie so I would appreciate you two much more if you'd just sneak pie up to my room and not ask me at dinner," he said and they laughed. "And she thinks that because I ended things with Jules not that long ago, that you guys will think she's…well some sort of rebound girl I suppose."

"Is she?" Anne asked and Harry shook his head slowly.

"She's…" Harry started but he couldn't quite find the right words. Everything sounded so bland so underrated compared to how he felt. And that's when he realized. "I love her," he whispered. Was it true? Did he love her, this girl that was constantly spending time with him, cooking with him, dancing with him, taking his breath away when she walked in the room? Yes, he supposed that he did love her. He loved everything about her, about the way she moved, spoke, laughed, smiled…everything. So it made sense that he loved her. He loved her.

"You love her?" Anne asked with a teary grin.

"Yeah I…I suppose I do don't I?" He replied, placing the towel on the counter and leaning up against it, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know it's been only a couple months, but I honestly can't remember what life was like before her."

"You need to tell her that, tell her…" Anne started but Harry shook his head.

"No I can't tell her, not yet anyways. I've only just realized it myself haven't I? I don't want to ruin everything now and I especially don't want to scare her off. I have only a month left with her…"

"She said she might be moving to London next year, you never know," Gemma interrupted but Harry sighed.

"And if she doesn't…I only have this last month with her and I'd rather have her like this, than not have her at all," Harry admitted for the first time out loud. Even to himself he had been holding back the fears of her leaving soon enough and all these thoughts of unspoken words and feelings hanging in the air just made him sick to his stomach. So he usually didn't think about it.

"Since when do you cop out like that?" Anne asked, her hands on her hips. "My son has never been one to give up and settle."

"Your son has never been this happy in his life," he told her. Her smiled returned slightly, but it was a sad smile. "And I'm not going to lose that feeling, even if that means keeping this from her. Do you understand? Neither of you can say anything." Anne looked to Gemma who looked back and forth between the two before sighing in exasperation.

"I won't say anything," she said, shrugging as she started to walk past him. "But you really should. Or you're going to lose her anyways."

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, his thoughts only on the conversation he'd had earlier with his mum and sister. He couldn't forget Gemma's final words to him, that he would lose her anyways if he didn't tell her how he felt but that was a risk he was willing to take if it meant a month like this one. Addie was happy and that's all he wanted. He didn't want to upset her or force her to decide what she was feeling for him, if she felt anything for him at all.

But of course she did. He could see it on her face when they were together and in her kiss when they were alone. If only he could be sure. If only he was sure that she felt the same way about him.

The rain was beating heavily against his window as he craned his neck to look at the clock. It was only 1am but his restlessness just wouldn't subside. He tried reading, music, counting sheep but the only thing he ended up thinking about was Addie.

Just then, there was a sound outside his door, footsteps on the old, creaking baseboards then the sound of his doorknob turning. He sat up and reached for his glasses, watching curiously as a low light appeared through the crack of the door as it opened and in the darkness he made out a figure that was definitely feminine.

"Harry," she whispered and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

Addie.

He reached over, turning his bedside lamp on its lowest setting, giving him just enough light to see that she too was wearing her glasses and she was dressed in one of his oversize t-shirts. Her hair was up in a messy bun but all together Harry had never seen her look sexier, except maybe that day in the shops when he helped her zip up her dress.

"What are you doing up love?" he asked, his voice sounding deceivingly hoarse as if he'd been sleeping all along. She simply smiled and for the first time Harry noticed what was in her hands. In her left was a glass of milk, he could tell it was cold from the condensation on the outside. And in the other she had a small plate with an extraordinarily perfect piece of pie. "Come to tease me some more?" She rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted as she laughed. "So I thought if I came bearing gifts, i.e. pie, you might stay up with me until I get sleepy." Harry wasn't looking at the pie, instead he was looking only at her, as she begged him and he couldn't help but think of many ways to help her 'get sleepy.' But instead of mentioning them and spoiling her company, he merely nodded and patted the spot next to him. She crawled in, under his comforter and he clicked on the television as her legs grazed his. He didn't pay attention to what was on, just made sure the volume was low enough not to disturb the other house guests, but loud enough that the two of them would be able to hear. He could smell the pie, signaling she had taken the time to heat it up for him as he liked it. He reached for the spoon but it was intercepted by Addie who took it in her own hand and pushed it into the pie. She lifted the piece up to him, making sure to get whipped cream on the top and held it towards his mouth.

Harry was not incapable of feeding himself, nor did he ever think that the action of this beautiful girl in his bed, feeding him his favorite pie could be sexy. But it was. He had a difficult time controlling his thoughts as she watched him each time he took a bite. He noticed her blush slightly when he'd lick his lips to get the excess cream off and she'd look away momentarily before looking back at him.

When he finally finished, she placed the plate on his bedside table, turning off the lamp and laid down next to him. Cuddling. This was clearly against her rules. She had said it herself. But right now he wasn't going to bring that up. He wasn't an idiot. No, he was just going to enjoy the feeling of her body relaxed against his, her soft hands resting on his bare chest and the smell of her shampoo lingering in the air.

"Harry," he heard, her soft whisper warm against his shoulder. He looked down and saw her staring up at him.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"I really like your family," she said causing him to smile.

"They love you Addie," he told her and she sighed in relief. "You weren't really worried were you?" She shrugged. "A little. I imagine it isn't easy for them to accept girls you date, not at first at least."

"But not 'dating' remember?" he said grinning at her choice of words.

"I didn't mean that we were, I just meant," she said, fumbling her words as she tried to make sense of what she was actually trying to say. "I just meant that they're probably a little cautious when it comes to new girls in your life, friends or otherwise. And that's completely understandable. What I'm trying to say is, that I guess it's just nice to be so accepted. They're all so lovely."

"Yes well you make it quite easy for them, being as wonderful as you are," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "And you make it easy for me to share you with them. No one has ever won them over like this, and you're right, everyone is usually a little hesitant. But not with you." He sat up, pulling her into a sitting position as well and placed a hand on her waist. "Addie, you can't walk into a room without people falling for you. You have this ability to change them, all of them for the better and I am living proof of that. You make me want to be better, to want better for myself. And I couldn't have felt that way if it weren't for you."

She placed his hand over his heart, looking down at it for a long second before looking up at him. Her eyes were light, sparkling in the dim lighting of the television and every so often a flash of lightning with light the room so he could see all of her features. If there was ever a moment to tell her how he felt, now would have been it. The look in her eyes and the sound of her breathes quickening, the touch of her hands on his skin. All of it was urging him to just tell her, to tell her he loved her. Because he did. He didn't doubt it now, he knew he loved this girl in front of him. He was in love with Addison Warner and no amount of distancing himself was going to change that. Was it a phase? He didn't know. He had never felt this way about any other girl before. There had been girls in his life that he'd cared for, loved even. But not a single one made him feel this passionate, devoted, or happy as Addie did.

But his overwhelming need to keep her, to keep her here with him in this moment made the words dry up in his throat. So he didn't say it. He didn't tell her he loved her. So he did the next best thing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and all seemed right for those few seconds. She didn't pull away nor did she struggle against his kiss. Instead she deepened it, fell into the kiss as if she had been longing for it for days. It was moments later before they broke apart and Addie smiled, kissed his lips once more and laid herself back down against his shoulder. Harry pulled the blanket over both of them as their tired eyes gazed towards the television once more and it wasn't long before both of them succumbed to sleep.

And it was like that they stayed, in each other's arms, until morning.

It was the subtle sounds of the guitar that woke him, yes a guitar, he was sure that's what the sound was that had disturbed the dream he was previously enjoying. He felt movement against his body, a warm figure who was hogging most of his blankets. A small groan of annoyance was coming from the female throat to his left and surprisingly not from him. Because if anything he too was annoyed by the sound and that it was waking him from his slumber.

He peaked out of one eye to see exactly what, or should he say who, was making said noise. It was Niall on his guitar with several other people in the room that he assumed through his blurred vision must have been the rest of his former band-mates. He saw Addie reach for her glasses first and then handed him his as they both sat up and looked out at the room full of boys. Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall were all smiling widely, most likely at the fact that Addie was currently in his bed. Niall started singing first, a song he recognized from many tours on the road as the "time to get up" song.

Addie was sitting there under his blanket with her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched them with a look that was either annoyed or confused, he couldn't tell. By the time the chorus hit though, she was grinning widely and she accepted a hug from Liam who climbed in next to her and Harry rose and eyebrow. She just stuck her tongue out in response to Harry's look and smiled as Liam kissed her cheek and then continued to sing.

The song ended with Harry grabbing his pillow and placing it over his head whilst Addie sat there clapping eagerly and asking for an encore. Needless to say Harry put a stop to that right away. Addie then excused herself to the room where she said she should have woken up in and went to no doubt get dressed.

That left Harry alone with four pairs of knowing eyes, now five as Jeremy walked in, looking towards the hallway where Addie walked across to her room, her tan legs exposed. Jeremy smirked.

"Someone's been holding out on us," he said as he entered the room. "Been shacking up with Miss. Warner without giving us the details? And here I thought we were mates," Jeremy said shaking his head.

"We aren't 'shacking up' you prat," Harry started but was interrupted by Zayn.

"Then please tell me you're shagging her at least?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're not shagging either," he told them and most of their eager smiles fell. He noticed Liam's did as well and Harry wondered what his thoughts were on the matter, what with him and Addie having it on at least a handful of times that he was aware of. "She fell asleep in here last night, we were watching some tellie."

"Right," Louis said sarcastically. "Those sweet pair of legs were in your bed all night and you didn't even cop a feel?" Harry laughed as he pulled back the sheets and stood, stretching as he rose out of bed.

"Nope, that's against the rules," he told them cryptically before walking over to his suitcase and pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. "Now, if you lot don't mind…" he said, pointing towards the door and they all stood there with confused expressions.

"What rules?"

"Nothing," he said, not really wanting to go into it again, in another attempt at keeping his feelings for Addie private. Though by the way they were all staring at him now he was fairly sure that they all had an idea of how Harry felt. Liam had said something more than once and Jeremy was already convinced that Harry and Addie should be a couple. But Harry wasn't ready to make it known to the handful of guys who could potentially try to play hero and let Addie know before Harry was ready to tell her. And that he just couldn't let happen.

It was twenty minutes later that they ventured their way downstairs to see breakfast on the table but no one inside. Harry looked out the window to find his mum, Gemma, Addie, and Daisey outside with his grandparents and stepfather and a handful of aunts and uncles already. They were all setting up decorations and games for the big weekend of events, just like every year. Harry always looked forward to this time where he could be around his family and have his mates here along with him. But this year was even better as he watched Addie standing atop a table as she hung some lanterns from the trees.

He grabbed a piece of toast and jogged outside to where she was standing. She was adjusting the height of one of the lanterns as it hung down and he took the opportunity of her distractedness to place his hands around her waist. She squealed, a small adorable little shriek of surprise as he pulled her down from the table and down to the ground so they were face to face.

"You jerk!" she said slapping his shoulder with little force. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist," he whispered in her ear and then looked up to see if anyone was looking before he kissed her exposed shoulder gently, watching as she blushed prettily and placed her hand on his lips momentarily before turning back to her previous job. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned.

"Give me a lift?" she asked sweetly and he agreed readily as he placed his hands on her hips and boosted her back up to the table and caught a few of what was under her sundress as he did so.

"Lovely knickers by the way sweetheart," he told her before walking away and he had to dodge a stick that was aimed directly at his head.

It was around noon that more family members started showing up, every one of them begging Harry to introduce them to Addie who they were immediately charmed by. Each time he would eye his mum curiously who would in turn shrug as if she were ignorant to the reason all of them knew about Addie the first place.

The events started with a game of football while lunch was being barbecued and Harry was surprised when Addie and Daisey joined in. The boys made up a team, his mates and his cousins versus Addie, Dasiey, Gemma and a few of his other cousins that were dragged into the girls versus boys football match.

Harry was used to the rough and fast-paced games of the usual family games, so he knew he would have to take it easy for this game. But as soon as they started, he and the other boys weren't quite prepared for just how good Addie was, especially teamed up with Daisey. Harry couldn't remember ever hearing that Daisey could play, but he did remember Addie saying she played back in high school. Now here she was, going touch for touch with each of the boys and she wasn't afraid to get dirty, even in her sundress.

She only fell twice, both times in a successful attempt at a slide tackle and each time Harry found himself pausing to make sure she was okay. This was how she passed him the first time and scored a goal on Louis. The second goal she scored on Louis was after completely faking Zayn out and caused the rest of the players to cheer loudly. It wasn't very often that Zayn got schooled when it came to football, so when he did, it was a big deal.

The game lasted nearly an hour and didn't end until Anne was calling them for the third time to come and eat lunch. Harry picked Addie up from off the ground, her coral colored sundress slightly covered in dirt and grass stains. But she only laughed as he carried her over her shoulder and brought her over to the picnic blankets. She laid herself down on the blankets, her legs exposed to the warm sun as she took in the rays, only to further darken her tanned legs.

Lunch was quick as Harry and the other guys were eager to get back on the field, this time Addie said she wanted to sit out and was quickly bombarded by the younger cousins all wanting to sit next to the 'pretty girl' who Harry brought. The second game was more intense, as this time Harry wasn't so concerned with being gentle and was more focused on kicking arse. But from time to time he did find himself looking over towards the blanket where Addie sat with his mum and his younger cousins Arabella, who was six, and Poppy who was four. She was telling a story, he could tell by her dramatic facial expressions as she plated Poppy's hair expertly. Harry sipped his water, smiling as Arabella whispered something in Addie's ear, causing her to look over and catch Harry's eye with an expression that made his stomach come to life with some kind of nerves he'd never felt before. She simply grinned widely as she waved over too him and he waved in return, wishing instead he could sweep her up into his arms and kiss her like he'd been longing to do since they'd arrived.

He couldn't help but notice how easily she interacted with Poppy and Arabella and then four year olds, Jacob and Peter as they joined in as well. They laughed and hung off her every word as she told them more stories. She handled them so easily, so naturally that Harry could imagine her with one of her own on her hip and another holding her hand eagerly. If Harry had his way, he would give her as many babies as she wanted. Because at this rate, he was never going to get over her.

Babies? Really Harry? Babies? He thought to himself as he wiped his mouth of water and shook his head. This girl was doing all sorts of things to his head lately. Harry had never once thought of what it would be like to be a father, and had definitely never thought about Jules being around children. She wasn't really the kid type. That was something that always bothered him from the beginning. He loved his younger cousins and the fact that Jules hadn't even wanted to go to Harry's house to meet them last summer was only the beginning of things that annoyed him about their relationship.

It was the second day, later this time in the afternoon that the clouds overhead released a mass of rain and thunder, causing a quick clean up of the blankets and food items. The morning had been spent with family games and stories that Addie found most amusing, especially the ones everyone had to tell about Harry.

When it started pouring, drenching absolutely everything in sight, everyone ran inside quickly, leaving Harry outside as he watched Addie spinning around wildly in her dress, this one with floral print as it clung to her wet skin. He smiled as she laughed and he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, blinking as the rain hit her eyes and Harry knew he needed a moment alone with her.

"Come with me," he whispered and he brought her towards the large shed his step-dad had just built a few months ago, complete with a tin roof and everything Harry had always made fun of as they worked on it together one weekend. But now he was thankful for it, the ambience that Addie so enjoyed when it came to rainy days. Though the rain was loud on the roof, it was easier to hear their breaths as they caught their breaths from running across the yard.

Addie stood, looking around the room, finding it just as interesting as Harry had the first time he'd seen it. A real 'man's cave' as his mum had dubbed it. But now the newness had worn off and as Addie admired the décor, Harry admired Addie and every inch of her soaking wet body. Her eyes came full circle as she took in her surroundings until finally her eyes were on his, those beautiful icy blue eyes of hers.

"You know you broke a lot of words today," she said, breaking the silence as she walked towards him. The thin material of her dress as clinging to her every curve and it made it difficult for him to keep his eyes on hers.

"And yet you're still here," he pointed out and she smiled. "I have been known as quite rule breaker in my days. Just ask the lads."

"I don't think I need to," she replied, placing her hand on his chest, his own polo shirt clinging to his skin as she moved her fingers over to his shoulders where she rested them. "I love the rain," she said.

"I know," he replied simply.

"I love the way it sounds on this roof."

"I know," he said, his voice lower.

"I love your family Harry," she said, pushing her body up against his as he leaned against the wall. "I love all of them. They're incredible and real and so much damn fun to be around." He nodded.

"I know, they love you, especially mum. She's never been so taken with someone as she is with you. She'll be heartbroken when you leave," he said. It was true. Anne had already expressed how much she adored Addie and how hard it was going to be when she said goodbye in a few days.

"I love it here. I never want to leave," she said as she glanced down at his lips for a moment and then back up into his eyes.

"So don't," he said seriously. "Stay, I won't break anymore rules," he joked and she took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips, one by one, her eyes on his the entire time. She then placed them on her waist as she leaned forward so their faces were merely inches apart, her perfume still lingering on her wet skin and he felt parts of him responding to her closeness very quickly.

"What if I want you to break the rules?" she said, barely audible and took a deep breath.

"And why would you want that Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes?" he said, half joking to lighten his tension and she closed the gap between them, placing her lips on his cheek, then earlobe and then down to his neck before she looked back at him. She grabbed his hand again and placed it on her chest, over her heart which Harry could tell was beating wildly.

"Do you feel that?" she asked quietly, the question familiar to him, the question he'd asked over a month ago now and he could only nod simply as he felt her heart racing under his touch. "You do that to me," she whispered. Harry placed his other hand on the small of her back as he pulled her closer, if that was possible. "Harry I want to break another rule today," she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Which one love?" he asked lowly, his voice shaking slightly like his hands were as well. She didn't answer him with words, only stood up on her toes, raising her up as she placed her lips against his and every part of him responded eagerly. He pulled her flush against him so there was no space left between them as he deepened the kiss. His hands grasped her tightly as he allowed his fingers to travel slightly up under her dress so his hands were grasping her perfectly rounded arse and she heard her moan into his mouth. It was then he pulled back, his breaths shallow as hers were and she looked at him, confused.

"What's wr…" she started but he placed his finger over her lips.

"I have to say something," he said between breaths, those damn nerves returning once more making this situation eve harder than he had played out in his mind before. "Addie, since the moment I met you I knew my life would be different in some way. You make things, everything in fact, more enjoyable, more fun, more adventurous. I love everything about you from your perfect lips to your fear of spiders," he told her, holding her face in both of his hands and her eyes began searching his frantically as she took a deep breath.

"Harry…"

"Addie I love you," he said finally and she blinked several times. "I feel like I've loved you for all of my life and I'm just now realizing it. And it's been driving me crazy not being able to tell you, to feel you, to kiss you. I've been a coward Addie, I've been scared to tell you because I don't. want. To. Lose. You. I know you're leaving, I know you're going to forget all about me when you get back to California to your interesting life, but I couldn't let you go without telling you, even if that means I'll have less time with you now. I just needed you to know. I need you to know that I am…so in love with you. All of you." She didn't respond with anything but a cryptic stare as she watched him carefully, her mind clearly racing behind her shocked eyes and with every silent moment that passed he started to feel less and less confident and more scared that she was contemplating an escape method. He closed his eyes for a moment as he hung his head down, dejectedly, feeling his heart beginning to tear at the seams and then he looked back up at her glossy eyes. "Will you please say something?" he whispered. "Anything, tell me you hate me, tell me you're angry, anything at all, please?" She blinked once, a small tear falling down her cheek and Harry frowned.

What had he done? Why did he do this to her?

He turned, pulling her hands off of his chest and placing them at her side as he turned to walk away. But he didn't make it two steps before a small hand clasped around his wrist and held him firmly in place. He looked back at her as she stepped back against him and placed her hands on his chest, then neck and then up to his cheeks so her palms were on either side of her face and she did something Harry hadn't expected her to do. She placed her lips against his once more, the kiss tender and sweet as he felt another hot tear fall from her clenched eyes and fell down onto his cheek. She pulled back then and smiled.

"Harry Styles I think we have a dilemma because I love you too," she said, shrugging and his heart leapt at her words. Had he heard her wrong? Had he really heard her say how angry she was?

"What?" he asked and she laughed. That perfect laugh.

"I said I love you, you idiot, now kiss me," she told him and he didn't waste a second, pulling her back to him so their lips collided in a fit of passion. He grabbed her and turned them, pushing her up against the wall, lifting her up so his hands were around her arse and her legs were around his waist. She was tugging at his shirt, trying to lift it impatiently as they stayed connected, her kisses deepening so that his tongue slid easily into her mouth and he force himself to break away for only a second as he lifted his shirt over his head and then found her mouth once again. His hands moved up under her dress, her wet flesh against his hands was still as soft as he remembered.

His lips then found her jawline, then her neck as he placed kisses downward along her collarbone, then her shoulder as he slipped her dress strap over her shoulder. It only took seconds for his mouth to find her breast and he heard her gasp and then moan as she placed her face onto his chest. He felt his arousal becoming more pained by the second as she rolled her hips against his. While his mouth was preoccupied with her perfect breasts his hands found the waistband of her small knickers quite easily and he groaned when he felt exactly how wet she was for him. He pulled his head back and looked back up at her, her eyes closed in pleasure now fluttered open at the loss of his mouth from her chest and she tried to catch her breath.

"Harry I want you," she whispered quickly. He smiled and let out a hardy laugh, kissing her lips quickly and then her neck before he placed them near her ear.

"Say that again love, tell me what you want," he said softly and he saw goosebumps appear on her skin.

"I want you Harry," she said seriously, her eyes locked on his. "I want you to make love to me."

Harry didn't need to be asked twice as he kissed her lips hard, reaching under her dress so his fingers grasped her knickers and he pulled them down, helping her clumsily slip out of them. He picked her up then and bought her towards the couch as she fumbled with his zipper, all the while their lips remained connected.

He placed her gently on the couch and let her slip his shorts down easily and she looked even more excited as she saw how turned on he was by her nearly naked body. Her dress came off next, leaving her complete bare, and then his briefs, leaving him the same as he laid himself over her, careful not to crush her small frame under his larger one. He only paused one time as he awaited her approval and she nodded quickly before he entered her and both of them moaned at the contact.

Her body was perfectly fitted his and every time she move Harry was sure he was going to make a fool of himself by releasing early. He had been with several women in his young life, a handful at most. Nearly all of them had been good lovers now that he thought about it. But in this moment it was very clear that none of them could hold a candle to Addison Warner and the complete sense of passion he felt for this women in his arms. Making love to Addie was the only thing he could think of besides the incredible sounds coming from her mouth as they moved together so perfectly. She met him thrust for thrust in a way he'd never experienced before. Moments passed and minutes went by as she rolled on top of him, doing all the work as he did his best to keep his body from exploding into a thousand pieces. But that effort was worth it as he watched her throw her head back in pleasure and whisper his name as she tightened around him and it was then that he could hold it no longer. The vision of Addie in such a fit of passion pushed him over and then he too was moaning in pleasure, saying her name instead, only once before she fell on top of him, their bodies sticky with sweat now instead of rain and neither spoke as they attempted to just slow their breaths.

And in that moment, as Addie laid her head against his chest and he held her warm body against his, he knew happiness like he'd never known in his entire life. And for that moment everything was perfect and he knew no matter what happened between them, that he could never share an experience like he'd just shared with Addie with anyone else. And he knew that she was his.

Even if for just that moment.


End file.
